


Пропащий человек

by Gilven



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Biblical References, Blood, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Fluff, Hallucinations, M/M, Murder Husbands, Protective Rick, Psychopaths In Love, Top Rick, Worship, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/pseuds/Gilven
Summary: - Ты веришь в Бога, Диксон? Ты верующий? – ФБРовец, конечно же, заметил крест у него на шее.Ха! Да что он может знать о Боге? О вере? Да, Дэрил мог назвать себя верующим. Потому что его Бог вот уже несколько лет идет рядом. Настоящий, во плоти. Ведёт за собой, указывая путь, и Дэрил отстает всего на шаг — таково его особое место, компромисс между желаниями одного и страхами другого.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And the Night Rambles On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173134) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



> Фику почти уже год, и на момент написания мою было просмотрено 2,5 сезона.  
> Кто увидит отсылки ко всяким другим сериалам/книгам/фильмам, тот молодец, возьми с полки пирожок за каждую.  
> Если вам кажется, что тут собралась куча клише, то вам не кажется.  
> Писалось всё под Depeche Mode, им же и вдохновлялось, поэтому у фика есть типа официальный саундтрек (раз уж простоплеер не превратился пока что в тыкву): http://pleer.net/list4521628WQaH Для полного эффекта погружения я прям настоятельно рекомендую пойти и полирнуть им это чтиво. После, до или во время чтения — по вкусу. Какой трек к какой главе относится, будет указано в примечаниях.
> 
> Someday I'll translate this fic to English .___.
> 
> Трек к главе 1: Suffer well

***

      Странный агент ФБР с повязкой на глазу деловито расхаживал по комнате допросов, но Дэрил предпочитал смотреть не на него, а на белую стену рядом с дверью. Там, в нескольких сантиметрах от пола, её идеальную краску шрамом перечеркивала темная полоса, которую вполне мог бы оставить отлетевший назад стул. Тот самый, на котором по другую сторону широкого стола несколько минут назад сидел Одноглазый — Дэрил пропустил мимо ушей его фамилию, а имя, вроде бы, вовсе не озвучивалось — и старательно пилил Диксона взглядом, ожидая ответов на свои многочисленные вопросы. Вот бы было славно, если бы этот стул снова отлетел. Желательно, вместе с ФБРовцем. Тогда над серой царапиной от металла запылала бы замечательная кровавая клякса от его разбитого затылка.  
      Допрос шел несколько часов, и у Дэрила уже начинала неприятно ныть спина. Он мог бы провести куда большее количество времени и в гораздо более неудобной позе, сидя в засаде на охоте, но тут, на этом треклятом стуле, спинка которого не позволяла никакого другого положения, кроме как идеально ровного... Всё это до смешного напоминало какой-то кабинет директора: в первый час Одноглазый походил на строгого, но, тем не менее, великодушного начальника школы, а он, Дэрил, был местным хулиганом, которого сейчас пожурят, чтобы ему стало как следует стыдно, а потом отпустят, убедившись, что он всё осознал и раскаялся. Нежданная пришедшая на ум аналогия настолько удивила Дэрила, что он чуть не рассмеялся. Но вместо этого лишь одарил ФБРовца кривой улыбкой, которая тому почему-то не очень понравилась. Кажется, он расценил её как ответ на вопрос, который Дэрил, занятый своими мыслями и наблюдениями, благополучно прослушал. В любом случае, ни один из них не имел никакого значения. Действительно важным было только то, что Рик сумел выбраться и всё ещё на свободе. А собственная дальнейшая судьба Дэрила мало беспокоила.  
      - Я одного никак не могу понять, Диксон, - Одноглазый тяжело облокотился на стол, выдавая усталость, но, тем не менее, не теряя цепкости взгляда, - ну на кой тебе чёрт молчать, если ты невиновен?  
      Нотка отчаяния могла бы даже растрогать, только вот Дэрил подобное слышал уже слишком много раз, чтобы поверить в искренность. Неважно, виновен или нет — любые показания можно использовать против подсудимого. А нет показаний, значит, не к чему придраться.  
       Дэрил продолжал наблюдать за агентом, слегка прищурившись, и, очевидно, того это раздражало. Он чувствовал насмешку во взгляде подозреваемого, почти что слышал так и не озвученные ответы, которые всё равно ничего бы для дела не дали. Этот голодранец смотрел так, будто бы всецело содействует расследованию, а тупой ФБРовец просто недостаточно... образован, чтобы понять его. Как хренов беженец из страны третьего мира, который не знает английского. Диксон не считал себя лучше других, о, нет! Напротив, частенько он чувствовал, что не стоит ничего, что в существовании придорожной пыли куда больше смысла, чем в его собственном. Но встречи с подобными людьми напоминали ему одну важную вещь: все эти мысли — его личные отношения с самим собой, а в мире, меж тем, существует дерьмо, которое мнит себя золотом. И от этого дерьма надо избавляться.  
      - Полицейским ты сказал, что... - мужчина бросил быстрый взгляд на бумагу с показаниями, - _случайно_ проходил мимо места преступления, услышал шум и «пошел проверить, всё ли в порядке». Так?  
      Дэрил лишь выжидающе изогнул бровь. По его мнению, одного рассказа под диктовку было более, чем достаточно. Не говоря уж об аудиозаписи — переслушивай сколько влезет.  
      - Я расследую ряд убийств по нескольким штатам, - Одноглазый наконец-то решил сменить тактику и, вместо того, чтобы возвышаться над допрашиваемым, уселся за невзрачный металлический стол с таким видом, будто бы тот как минимум был изготовлен для приемной Белого дома. - А началось всё с того, что полиция Джорджии при очередном подсчете статистики обнаружила внезапный рост количества убийств, который ничем не смогли объяснить. Зато некоторые из случаев удалось условно объединить по орудиям убийства. Кое-где калибр совпадал, кое-где — форма лезвия, которым наносились удары. Уж не киллер ли у них там завёлся? Знаешь, что самое интересное, Диксон? Через какое-то время — вот это сюрприз! — в эту картину внесли разнообразие жертвы, скончавшиеся в результате ранения арбалетным болтом. У тебя, если я правильно помню, Horton Scout HD 125? - ФБРовец явно получал удовольствие от своего выступления, самодовольством от него так и разило. Он держал руки на столе, сцепив пальцы в замок, и внимательно наблюдал за реакцией Дэрила на протяжении всего своего рассказа. Но тот всё ещё с блеском изображал непонимание, перерастающее в удивление. Да он мог бы даже посмеяться над столь экзотическим способом убийства и назвать Одноглазому с десяток причин, почему это непрактично и рискованно, и что факт владения арбалетом сам по себе ничего не значит, но этот человек не был копом, которому можно просто заговорить зубы.  
      - Что же у нас тут... - мужчина вдруг сменил тему, с улыбкой придвигая поближе к себе папку, которую Дэрил сразу же узнал — это было его личное дело. Одноглазый демонстративно торжественно открыл её и неторопливо прошелся по первой странице взглядом.  
       _«А он на редкость неприятный человек...»_ \- Дэрил скосил взгляд в сторону двери, случайно заметив движение знакомой фигуры. _Рик прислонился к косяку, сложив руки на груди и изучающе рассматривал ничего не подозревающего агента. Кажется, даже слегка улыбался при этом, но глаза оставались острыми и колючими, будто мужчина просчитывал варианты, как лучше свернуть противнику шею._  
      - ...Штрафы за охоту не в сезон, а также на частной территории без соответствующего разрешения... - голос ФБРовца временами всё же достигал сознания Дэрила, хоть и никакого желания слушать собственную биографию тот не испытывал. - Похоже, ты хорошо стреляешь, а?  
      Интересно, ему когда-нибудь надоест ломать эту комедию с идиотскими вопросами?  
       _«Было бы здорово выбить ему и второй глаз, что скажешь, Дэрил?» - Рик у него в голове тем временем уже текуче отстранился от двери и теперь стоял, склонившись над агентом и уперев руки в холодную столешницу, и то заглядывал в разложенные вокруг бумаги, то хищно посматривал на лицо Одноглазого._ О да, это определенно было бы здорово. Особенно с учетом того, что при аресте Дэрилу самому чуть глаз не подбили — резкий кровоподтек расплылся по правой скуле, и припухшая кожа несколько мешала обзору. А из-за лопнувшей губы, несмотря на то, что она уже давно успела подсохнуть, во рту постоянно стоял легкий привкус крови.  
       _«Мда, жаль только, харя у него лучше не станет,» - а это уже был Мерл. Он разглядывал агента, прищурив один глаз, будто скульптор, примеривающийся к следующему куску мрамора, который не худо бы отсечь. Впрочем, он быстро вернул свое внимание Дэрилу: «Я просто глазам не верю, что ты влип в такую херню, братишка. Стоило мне сдохнуть, как ты тут же оказался по уши в дерьме!»_  
      «Заткнись, Мерл,» - волшебная, привычная фраза в ответ, как ни странно, принесла с собой ощущение спокойствия и уюта. Да, он определенно сможет просидеть в этой треклятой комнате ещё какое-то время.  
      - У меня язык не повернется назвать человека с такими правонарушениями опасным преступником, - даже похвала у этого типа получалась какая-то школьная, директорская. - Не то что твой брат... - тут Одноглазый пододвинул к себе вторую папку в аналогичной обложке, и Дэрил удивился уже по-настоящему.  
       _«Ха, да ты посмотри, что он делает! - Мерл почти что восхищенно хохотнул, хлопнув ладонями по коленям. - Этот ублюдок и меня приплести умудрился!»_  
      - Грабежи, в том числе вооруженные, наркотики...  
      - Мой брат уже три года как умер, можешь подтереться этими бумажками.  
      - Соболезную... - было слышно по голосу, что Одноглазый доволен такой реакцией.  
      Дэрил только фыркнул в ответ.  
       _«Да запихай свои соболезнования себе в зад! - выплюнул Мерл. - Чёртовы ублюдки! Всегда одно и то же — засунут свой длинный нос в твою жизнь, покопаются там как следует, всё разнюхают. А потом ещё смеют использовать это в своих целях!»_  
      «Мерл, кончай орать.»  
      «Кончай поджимать яйца, Дэрилина! Его затыкай, а не меня! Не позволяй этой мрази совать нос в жизнь твоей семьи — это не его собачье дело!»  
      Они все туда совали нос. Всегда. Совали и шли дальше, как будто это долбаное телешоу. Регулярно на канале ДиксонTV: горячие новости, уникальные съемки с мест происшествий, эксклюзивные интервью, не пропустите. Самое то, чтобы время от времени вносить разнообразие в повседневную рутину местной полиции и прочих служб.  
      - А где сейчас находится твой арбалет?  
       _«Чего этому говнюку от тебя надо? Хочет вынести обвинение, так пускай сначала докажет. Что у них есть? Ничего! Отпечатки пальцев с мест — нет. Следы, частички одежды, волосы? Нет! Ни-че-го! Всё, что есть — твоё фото в списке зарегистрированных владельцев арбалетов. Ну надо же, удача какая, дело раскрыто!»_  
      «Мерл, заткнись.»  
      - Дома.  
      - Дома?  
      - Ага. Где я постоянно проживаю.  
      «Постоянно» было преувеличением, особенно в последние годы, но ФБР об этом знать без надобности.  
      - То есть ты хочешь сказать, что если я свяжусь с вашим местным отделением полиции и попрошу их послать кого-нибудь с обыском в твой дом, арбалет они обнаружат именно там?  
      - Ага. - Ну разумеется, там. А вот два других — нет. Но по бумагам-то существует лишь один. - Только скажи им еще, чтобы дверь за собой заперли. Не хочу вернуться и обнаружить, что меня обнесли.  
      Последнюю часть фразы Одноглазый проигнорировал:  
      - Боеприпасы, надо полагать, там же?  
      - Как Чип и Дейл, дорогуша.  
      На сей раз агент либо наконец оценил его юмор, либо усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям:  
      - Охотники — народ бережливый и аккуратный. Ты наверняка попусту не тратишь болты от арбалета. Очень хотелось бы провести их экспертизу...  
      Дэрил действительно попусту их не тратил. И не был против экспертизы. Точнее, он был против того, чтобы его вещи трогали, но не беспокоился по поводу её результатов. Потому что по мере необходимости протирал болты аммиаком.  
       - И ты утверждаешь, что никакого отношения ни к одному из этих дел не имеешь? - Одноглазый замолчал и испытующе уставился на Дэрила, желая получить ответ в любом виде: хоть словами, хоть кивком головы. Выдержать этот взгляд и не отвести собственный оказалось неожиданно легко. Агент вдруг наклонился чуть ближе и понизил голос:  
      - Ты хочешь мне сказать, Диксон, что это всё — одно большое совпадение? Я сижу в Джорджии, изучаю списки людей, у которых есть лицензия на охоту с арбалетом, натыкаюсь там на твоё фото. Потом узнаю о новом убийстве, прилетаю сюда настолько быстро, насколько это вообще возможно, и первое же, что тут вижу — твою рожу! Опять! Обнаружен на месте преступления, весь в крови, и спокойно заявляет, что просто мимо проходил! Проверял, жив ли человек, вот в темноте и запачкался! Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь, Диксон?! Это чёртов Мэриленд, что ты тут забыл?!  
      - Путешествую. - Взрыв раздражения собеседника Дэрила ничуть не впечатлил. По крайней мере, на это было приятней смотреть, чем на гадкую улыбочку, которая, похоже, не сходила у агента с губ никогда. Впрочем, она, к несчастью, довольно быстро вернулась, а он сам заговорил спокойно и даже доброжелательно, будто бы ничего и не произошло:  
      - Путешествуешь, значит? А в то время, когда были совершены другие убийства, ты тоже «путешествовал»?  
       _«Он специально недоговаривает.»_  
      Пусть даже мнимое, но присутствие Рика успокаивало, давало возможность упорядочить мысли и не отвлекаться на провокации человека из ФБР. Дэрил следил за неторопливыми перемещениями знакомой фигуры где-то на периферии зрения, и это позволяло ему не обращать внимания на выводящую из себя самодовольную ухмылку Одноглазого.  
      «Он сказал, что условно некоторые дела объединяет либо калибр, либо вид колюще-режущего оружия. В таком случае, арбалетный болт создает третью группу дел. Каким образом он намеревается доказать, что это не три отдельных группы, а на самом деле одна, если больше ничего общего нет? Значит, что-то всё-таки есть. И я точно знаю, что это — не наши отпечатки. Каждый раз всё было чисто. Понимаешь, что это значит?»  
      «Да...»  
      Дэрил, взволнованный догадкой, провел языком по мгновенно защипавшей сухой ранке на губе. Рик, стоя позади, чуть наклонился, и его тихий голос прозвучал у самого уха:  
      «Это значит, что он знал кого-то из них. Кого-то с ножевым. Кого-то с пулевым. И этого, последнего, он тоже знал. Потому и примчался сюда на всех парах. И не просто знал, но имел с ними какие-то делишки, которые пытается скрыть от начальства. Иначе тут из каждого окна уже торчало бы по ФБРовцу. Он знает связь, но не может её открыть кому-то еще, а потому вынужден действовать в одиночку.»  
      Опасная ситуация. Если этот тип напуган, если убедил себя, что нашел того, кто избавляется от его подельников, то Дэрилу живым отсюда точно не выбраться. Это не сильно его беспокоило, но ведь Рик-то не знает, не знает, что за человек сел им на хвост. Дэрил не может спокойно уйти, обладая такой информацией и не передав её. Без этого никакой пользы от его жертвы не будет. Одноглазый несся во весь опор по следу, а сейчас, почуяв наконец обещание заветной цели, вцепился мертвой хваткой и отпустить добычу мог только либо оставив в своей пасти изрядный кусок, либо распрощавшись со всеми зубами. Дэрилу больше нравился второй исход.  
      Агент, видимо, осознав свою ошибку, покладисто кивнул:  
      - Ну хорошо, я поторопился, давай зайдем с другой стороны. Куда же ты направлялся, турист?  
      - К горе Рашмор, - без тени иронии сообщил Дэрил. - Всегда мечтал поссать с головы Линкольна. Интересно, задело бы Рузвельта?  
      Он с трудом сдержал желание расхохотаться агенту в лицо, когда тот презрительно поморщил нос.  
      - К горе Рашмор, ха? Через Мэриленд. Неблизкий путь.  
      Дэрил пожал плечами:  
       - Мой врач утверждает, что путешествия — лучший метод борьбы с депрессией.  
      - Действительно... Путешествовал без вещей, без машины... Может, в мотеле остановился и там всё оставил, а может, и нет... - Одноглазый задумчиво вертел в руках бесполезную шариковую ручку, которой собирался записывать признание и получать подпись задержанного. В конце концов агент бросил это занятие, очевидно приняв какое-то решение. Он глубоко вздохнул, откинулся на спинку стула и весело произнес:  
      - Кого ты покрываешь, Диксон?  
      Дэрил удивленно моргнул. Он не ожидал, что такой вопрос вообще придет агенту на ум. Кажется, всё куда хуже, чем ему казалось.  
      - Думаешь, я поверю, что такой голодранец, как ты, смог спланировать большое количество убийств — кстати, а сколько их всего было? — не оставить нигде лишних следов и так долго скрываться при этом? Так кто он, этот второй? Кто твой _хозяин_?  
      Удивленно изогнуть бровь и напустить во взгляд побольше изумления вместо иррационального страха было, пожалуй, пока что самым сложным усилием, которое пришлось совершить над собой Дэрилу с тех пор как его арестовали.  
      - Агент... Вы под кайфом? - он фыркнул, с опозданием поняв, что звук получился слишком презрительным.  
      На одно мгновение ему показалось, что Одноглазый сейчас кинется — настолько у того побелели костяшки и резко проступили на щеках желваки. В единственном глазу мелькнуло нечто такое, что показалось Дэрилу очень знакомым. Полыхающим, смертельным. Но это что-то будто бы тут же спрятали за занавеской, как нежелательную сцену в доме, и Одноглазый вдруг тихо хохотнул. Отсмеявшись, он снова окинул Дэрила взглядом, уже привычно задавая совсем не тот вопрос, который можно было бы ожидать в подобной ситуации:  
      - Ты веришь в Бога, Диксон? Ты верующий? – ФБРовец, конечно же, заметил крест у него на шее. Тёмный, деревянный, на длинном шнурке с крупными бусинами. Такой не стали бы просто носить как украшение.  
      Ха! Да что он может знать о Боге? О вере? Да, Дэрил мог назвать себя верующим. Потому что его Бог вот уже несколько лет идет рядом. Настоящий, во плоти. Ведёт за собой, указывая путь, и Дэрил отстает всего на шаг — таково его особое место, компромисс между желаниями одного и страхами другого. И пока что обоих это устраивает. Его Бог не требует в ответ сверх того, что дает сам.  
      Да если бы этот ФБРовец увидел Рика тогда, в той церкви, увидел бы, как лучи солнца рассеиваются в огромном круглом витражном окне у него за спиной, как он весь залит светом, как пронзительные голубые глаза приковывают взглядом к месту и смотрят в самую душу, то не задавал бы таких идиотских, неуместных вопросов. А вот Дэрила будто громом поразило, и он долго не мог пошевелиться, всем своим существом жадно впитывая возникший нежданно образ. Долго по ощущениям, но в действительности могли пройти всего лишь мгновения — явление чуда мимолетно, его легко упустить. Но Дэрил не упустил однажды, и его жизнь наполнилась такими мгновениями, растягивающимися в вечность, на постоянной основе, потому что с тех пор он уже _не мог отвести глаз_.  
      ФБРовец сумел заметить отголосок захлестнувших Дэрила эмоций, яростный поток его мыслей, а потому продолжил с куда большим удовлетворением, рассчитывая, что нащупал верное направление в их одностороннем диалоге:  
      - В таком случае, неужели ты думаешь, что Бог не одобрит, если ты поможешь расследованию? Погибли люди...  
      Рик бы не одобрил, если бы вместо «погибли» прозвучало всего лишь «пострадали», уж это-то точно. Но в последний раз Дэрил задержался, чтобы убедиться наверняка, а значит беспокоиться не о чем. Дело сделано. Теперь полиция, ФБР и чёрт их знает, кто там ещё, могут хоть ритуальные пляски вокруг Дэрила устраивать, потрясая папками с личным делом, статьями закона, под которые «он загремит», психиатрическими экспертизами и бумагами для признания. Одноглазый может съесть всю эту макулатуру на ближайший же ужин под бутылочку пивка — чтобы лучше прошло.  
      - Это очень трудное дело, без твоих показаний не обойтись, понимаешь? Мы не знаем, как жертвы между собой связаны и связаны ли вообще. Их ничто не объединяет.  
       _«Да поцелуй меня в зад, «ничто не объединяет»! И поцелуй меня в зад, ни в чем неповинные законопослушные граждане. Всё этот говнюк прекрасно знает, не мог он нос свой в делишки каждой жертвы не всунуть,» - Мерла немало забавляли актерские способности Одноглазого._  
      Их действительно кое-что связывало, не только тех, кого знал ФБРовец. Они все _пылали_. По крайней мере, именно так Рик описывал это зрелище. Он даже не мог видеть их лиц — только фигуры, целиком объятые огнём. Пылающие факелы, сигнальные огни в потоке простых людей. Такую «мишень на лбу» не заметить было невозможно.  
      Так и не дождавшись хоть какой-нибудь положительной реакции, агент снова вздохнул и устало потер переносицу:  
      - Ну хорошо... Я понимаю, что тебе надо как следует подумать. И время на это есть — целая ночь! Суд назначен на завтра, и я буду очень рад, если до него ты всё же расскажешь мне, кто твой сообщник. Кто он и где находится сейчас. Тогда, - он снова улыбнулся, и Дэрил окончательно пришел к выводу, что людей с такими улыбками надо, как минимум, штрафовать за нанесение морального ущерба, - я смогу тебе помочь. Всё будет прекрасно. У тебя лучший адвокат, и он сделает всё так, как надо.  
      Если под лучшим адвокатом Одноглазый подразумевал того нервного очкарика, которого Дэрилу представили в самом начале, а затем благополучно выставили, то заседание обещало быть очень веселым.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки к главе:  
> Martyr  
> Dream on

***

  
      Потолок в камере оказался на редкость дерьмовым. Его бороздили такие трещины, что местами в них непринужденно можно было кончик пальца засунуть. А потом снаружи начался дождь, который через некоторое время наполнил их сухие русла подобно рекам в саванне и забарабанил по полу. Если бы Дэрил собирался спать, то, проснувшись, почувствовал бы себя умытым, потому что над койкой располагались самые крупные трещины. Но он не спал и время от времени стирал с лица ледяные капли. Они тут же скатывались вдоль щёк, по вискам, стекали к ушам, собирались в озерцо в ямке между ключицами, путались в волосах, постепенно пропитывая их тяжелой влагой. Холод и резкие уколы падающих на кожу капель не оставляли никакой возможности задремать или отвлечься мыслями на что-то постороннее. Но если бы вокруг был лес, а не коробка из цемента, он даже чувствовал бы себя счастливым. И если бы не чёртов ФБРовец, дышащий им в спины...  
      Думать над предложением, как посоветовал Одноглазый, Дэрил не собирался. Во-первых, потому что, собственно, агент не мог предложить ничего такого, что его заинтересовало бы. Во-вторых, похоже, вообще не преследовал такой цели. И, в-третьих, даже если бы они пришли к какому-либо соглашению, Одноглазый не сдержал бы своего слова. Нескольких часов знакомства с ним было достаточно, чтобы сделать такой вывод. Поэтому Дэрил сядет в тюрьму. Никогда ещё не доводилось, но всё бывает в первый раз. И он гордился причиной, по которой окажется за решеткой. Это чувство не отравляли ни страх, ни досада, ни сожаление, ни злость — всё то, что обычно в такой ситуации испытывают другие. Вполне может случиться так, что его там довольно скоро прирежут, но на сей счет Дэрил испытывал удивительное спокойствие. В любом случае, весьма сомнительно, что Одноглазый вправду рассчитывает на его содействие. Он не знает их истории, но наверняка по долгу службы не раз допрашивал тех, кто предпочитал работать не в одиночку. Наверняка знал, как они вели себя, как выглядели перед тем, как сломаться и выдать с потрохами всех не попавшихся компаньонов, и имел представление о том, что нужно сделать, чтобы сломать самых упёртых. Но сейчас, в этот раз, дело было не в деньгах и не в перспективе крупной наживы, не в страхе за свою шкуру, а в чём-то совершенно другом, куда большем. И ФБРовец наверняка это увидел. Сломать можно того, кто загнан в угол. Дэрил себя таковым не ощущал, напротив, у него имелось достаточное количество вариантов дальнейшего развития событий, каждый из которых его полностью устраивал. У него всё ещё были _дела_.   
      Прежде всего, при первой же возможности необходимо предупредить Рика. На суде наверняка будут телекамеры, ну хотя бы одна — этим надо как-то воспользоваться, подать сигнал. Рик поймёт, что к чему. И обязательно увидит. _Потому что, какого бы низкого мнения о важности своей персоны Дэрил Диксон ни был, никакая потенциально важная информация не останется без внимания Рика._ А уже после этого можно будет расслабиться хотя бы ненадолго. Если его действительно захотят убрать, то в тюрьме ему потребуется защита, по крайней мере, на первое время. А чтобы её получить, придется доказать местным важным людям, что даже за решеткой он ценнее живой, чем мёртвый. Завоевать расположение тамошнего контингента куда как проще, чем законопослушных граждан, на свободе. Все социальные контакты Дэрила после смерти Мерла ограничивались полицейскими, различными инспекторами и прочими представителями властей, да ещё продавцами в местных лавках. Всех прочих отваживал его внешний вид, зачастую подкрепленный семейной репутацией. Это как знаменитый принцип: «Сначала ты работаешь на имя, потом имя работает на тебя». Папаша и брат так трудились, планомерно выстраивая их персональный «бренд», что Дэрил мог позволить себе незаслуженно почивать на лаврах - ему, их наследнику, вообще ничего не надо было делать, чтобы люди держались подальше и следили за языком в его присутствии. Его это вполне устраивало. Если ради того, чтобы его никто не дергал, надо было потерпеть людей, от которых так и разило страхом, с их мелкой суетой, Дэрил готов был пойти на такую жертву.  
      Правда, когда к нему в голову начал заявляться Мерл — захаживал, как иные к себе домой — пришлось серьезно пересмотреть свои взгляды на то, что в одиночестве живется просто замечательно. Этот ублюдок так успел извести младшего брата нескончаемой болтовнёй, что Дэрил и сам не заметил, как уже с огромной охотой стабильно раз в неделю, по четвергам, стал выбираться в соседний город на собрания группы поддержки «тех, кто не может пережить потерю близкого». На удивление, вся эта чепуха помогала — ему становилось лучше, в голове воцарялась блаженная тишина. Единственное, что не нравилось Дэрилу на подобных мероприятиях, так это обычай представляться по имени, чтоб все остальные знали, кто ты и как к тебе обращаться. Это почти что заставило его развернуться и уйти в самый первый раз, но он поборол этот порыв и решил, а, да какого хрена, в конце-то концов! Кто сказал, что он обязан называть настоящее имя, его же всё равно тут никто не знает.   
      И так, на еженедельных собраниях группы поддержки в маленькой местной церквушке, он стал называться Мёрфи — первое, что пришло на ум — и даже получил соответствующий бейджик, подписанный милым детским почерком. Здесь участники просто выговаривались: делились своими историями, стараясь вспоминать и наиболее радостные моменты, и грустные, а также рассказывали о своих чувствах. Дэрил никогда ничего не рассказывал. Он был уверен, что вздумай он так же «выйти на трибуну» и начни вещать с неё о том, какой его брат ублюдок, потому что бросил его, как без него паршиво, неизвестно, что и зачем дальше делать, и как Дэрил почти что позволил себе всласть порыдать после его смерти, то Мерл у него в голове просто треснул бы от хохота от такого «сопливого дерьма». Дэрил был с ним полностью согласен — сам бы так же поступил. Может и сопливое, но зато его собственное. И незачем никому больше об этом знать.   
      Именно там, на одном из собраний, он впервые увидел Рика. Мужчина опоздал к началу и чуть ли не влетел в церковь, на мгновение замерев в проходе между скамьями, точно олень в свете фар. Будто бы увидел что-то, чего не видят другие. Его дыхание было сбивчивым, но уже через мгновение он моргнул, приходя в себя, окинул всех присутствующих быстрым, но цепким взглядом (это именно тогда Дэрил внезапно обратил внимание и на витраж позади, и сколько света вокруг, и _глаза, Боже Всемогущий_ ) и крайне вежливо попросил прощения за опоздание. Его голос звучал с той самой мягкой, бодрой интонацией, с которой обычно полицейский здоровается с прохожими во время пешего патруля: «Добрый день, мэм», «Я могу Вам чем-нибудь помочь, мэм?». Дэрил знал это только потому, что однажды сам случайно услышал на улице. С ним-то полицейские, разумеется, никогда так любезно не разговаривали.   
      Мужчина назвался Риком, а Дэрил хоть и не поверил, что это имя настоящее, но оценил, насколько оно подходит. Сам он почему-то не мог судить о степени удачности собственного псевдонима. Но, в конце концов, он был не хуже любого другого, вполне обычное имя, но не настолько обычное, чтобы это выглядело сомнительно. Не Джеком же было называться, или там, Джошем... Как потом оказалось, Дэрил совершенно напрасно не поверил Рику, но хэй, он ведь тоже ничего не рассказывал на собрании. Логично было предположить, что _он такой же_.   
      Всё оказалось несколько сложнее, чем Дэрил предполагал.   
      Собрания вел единственный священник, присматривавший за местной церковью. Весьма дружелюбный малый, всё никак не терявший надежду рано или поздно их всех разговорить. Кое-где в городе ходил слушок, что он питал определенную слабость к особо молодым личикам. Дэрил склонялся к тому, что это правда, потому что был _наблюдательным_. Охотник не может вернуться из леса и перестать подмечать всё вокруг, включая любые едва заметные детали, чутко слышать или бесшумно ходить. Дома это стало бы настоящей проблемой, потому как очень легко кого угодно довести до предынфарктного состояния, если он не услышит, как ты подошел. На смену испугу приходят злость и упрёки. Крики, чтобы он перестал всё время подкрадываться. Как будто он делал это _преднамеренно_. Как будто заранее спланировал и хотел сыграть злую шутку. Но, пожалуй, по счастью, Дэрил жил один, и некому было пугаться его бесшумных передвижений по дому. И даже когда в этом доме появился Рик, ничего не изменилось. Мужчина, кажется, просто чувствовал, когда Дэрил оказывался в комнате, так ни разу даже и не вздрогнув, как бы пристально охотник ни следил за его реакцией. Поначалу это удивляло, но потом Дэрил начал ценить приходившие в дом вместе с Риком спокойствие и расслабленность. Он даже не догадывался раньше, насколько важным для него было чувствовать, что кто-то другой его принимает целиком и полностью. Рик понимал, что невозможно отделить человека от его натуры. Нельзя нажать на кнопку и прекратить тихо ходить. Точно так же, как нельзя перестать видеть горящие силуэты. И им нет нужды обсуждать это.   
      Он не помнил, с какой конкретно целью вернулся обратно после собрания в тот день, но это не имеет никакого значения. Потому что его снова посетило это ощущение _видения_ , хоть и в совершенно другой цветовой гамме, нежели в первый раз. Солнце уже опустилось настолько, что витраж над дверью ронял в сторону алтаря только блики от ярко-красных фрагментов, которые обычно падали прямо на стену, если ничто не преграждало свету путь до неё. Но в проходе неподвижно стоял Рик: большая часть его тела оставалась погруженной в тень наступающих сумерек, в то время как весь лоб — как и ближайшая часть пола и стен— оказался «выкрашен» в кровавый цвет. Игра света в стеклах обрамляла более светлыми бликами темные завитки его волос в вызывающем подобии нимба, и лицо мужчины — от лба до переносицы и еще сильнее посветлевших на свету глаз — будто бы распространяло приглушенное сияние.   
      Вся картина оставляла ощущение восторга пополам с ужасом, чего-то неправильного и куда более древнего, чем эта и любая другая церковь. И Дэрил, резко выбитый этим зрелищем из колеи, даже не сразу понял, что красное на руках и одежде мужчины — не отсвет от витража. Рик, весь в крови, с ножом в руке, стоял над трупом священника. Дэрилу следовало бы поднять шум. Переполошить всех, кто находился хотя бы в относительной близости, а затем вызвать полицию, потому что это было, мать его, убийство. Но вместо этого он в итоге выдал совершенно иную фразу: «Зря задел артерию. Теперь тебе понадобится помощь, чтобы всё это убрать». И ему позволили помочь. Они так слаженно работали, как будто каждый день избавлялись от парочки трупов и очищали места преступлений.  
      «Он делал ужасные вещи», - сказал тогда Рик. Он не оправдывался.  
      Дэрил лишь кивнул, показывая, что не удивлен.  
      «Почему ты не позаботился о нём ещё до меня?»  
      «Собраний больше не было бы», - он понял, насколько дико это звучит, ещё даже не договорив фразу. Все аргументы: «не было доказательств», «его ни в чём не обвиняли», «мне НУЖНЫ эти собрания, иначе я свихнусь окончательно» - казались жалкими отговорками перед лицом этого человека. Дэрил вдруг понял, что не может, _не смеет_ на него смотреть, потому что всё это время, пока тот не появился в городе, в церкви, этот говнюк-священник жил. И он, Дэрил, _разочаровал_. Как будто от него, не от кого угодно другого, а именно от него, такого не ожидали. Будто до того он всю жизнь только и делал, что людей спасал, помогал старушкам и снимал с деревьев котят.  
      Но Рик, на удивление, только кивнул, точно понял.   
      «Я могу иногда заглядывать к тебе, - вдруг предложил он. - Я, конечно, не священник, но знаю, как проводятся собрания. Если хочешь».  
      Убийца предлагал ему помочь пережить смерть родственника... Вся ситуация с самого начала, с того самого момента, когда он впервые увидел Рика, казалась настолько нереальной, абсурдной, что Дэрил согласился, даже не особо задумываясь, какого чёрта делает. Но волна _облегчения_ , прокатившаяся в груди, оставила ощущение правильности происходящего. И ему в любом случае нечего было терять: даже если этот человек решит пришить и его тоже — как нежелательного свидетеля или просто за все прошлые «хорошие» поступки — Дэрил будет совсем не против откинуться от руки такого Ангела Смерти.   
      Его ещё некоторое время не отпускало чувство, будто он спит. Но ко всему быстро привыкаешь. Рик, верный своему слову, действительно иногда приходил, в основном по будням, ближе к середине недели. По всей видимости, пешком, что было, мягко говоря, непрактично, по мнению Дэрила. Он понятия не имел, каким образом мужчина намеревался помочь, потому что всё так же не собирался ничего рассказывать сам и сильно сомневался, что Рик вдруг начнет это делать, а кроме них двоих слушать больше было некого.  
      Однако довольно скоро Дэрил перестал об этом волноваться. Они и вправду говорили, но совершенно не на те темы, которые поднимаются в группах поддержки. О самых банальных вещах. О погоде. Как прошел день. Что забавного попадалось на глаза. Иногда даже смотрели телек, который, к удивлению Дэрила, всё ещё был в рабочем состоянии, хотя до того в последний раз его включали, как минимум, год назад. И, как ни странно, эти беседы были приятными. Не оставляли после себя впечатления напрасно потраченного времени.  
      Но так же часто им и вовсе не требовалось ничего говорить — молчание не тяготило. Под него можно было и просто сидеть на крыльце, и работать. Рику нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Дэрил разделывает оленьи туши. По крайней мере, если пристальное внимание можно расценивать как живой интерес. Пристроившись на бревне у поленницы, он следил за тем, как Дэрил отточенными движениями начинает вскрывать закрепленную на земле тушу с верхней части - от горла до грудины - будто бы стараясь запомнить точную последовательность действий охотника. Он не задает вопросов и не отвлекает, лишь иногда едва заметно кивая самому себе, будто бы в подтверждение, что понял, в какой именно момент и зачем выполняется та или иная операция: когда Дэрил делает надрез в пищеводе и несколько раз протягивает его конец через это отверстие, когда принимается за брюшную полость, повернув нож лезвием вверх, когда первым делом избавляется от несъедобной части внутренностей.   
      Каждый раз внимание настолько острое, что однажды Дэрил, сам того не ожидая, начал попутно объяснять свои действия. Где делать надрезы, какие органы и части мяса проверять на предмет заболеваний. В конце концов, что пригодно в пищу, а что лучше сразу выкинуть, если не хочешь двинуть ноги. На ДиксонTV начался сезон передач для охотников, и Рик оказался на диво благодарным зрителем, сразу же подсев ближе, чтобы лучше всё видеть. А в следующий раз, когда Дэрил предложил ему попробовать самому, взял протянутый нож без малейших сомнений. И действовал четко, прекрасно контролируя движения лезвия и своих рук. Не торопясь, но и излишне не мешкая. Дэрил не давал советов, если только не замечал, что процесс затягивается на несколько мгновений дольше необходимого. После этого Рик снова возвращался к размеренному выполнению операций, как отлаженный механизм, которому просто дали время отдохнуть, а теперь снова включили. И, Боже, разве это не походило на то, как они заметали следы в церкви? Тихо, быстро и четко.  
      Похоже, одного раза волне хватило, чтобы удовлетворить его практический интерес — Рик больше не стремился браться за нож, предпочитая наблюдать за работой Дэрила, как верный зритель анатомического театра, принимая в ней участие только под конец, когда требовалось приподнять тушу, чтобы слить кровь.   
      Когда же дело дошло до охоты, «учеба» стала куда живей, динамичней, главным образом потому, что в лесу у Рика не было возможности наблюдать со стороны — пришлось сразу же участвовать в самой гуще событий, усваивать несколько умений одновременно, следить за многими мелочами разом. И он довольно неплохо справлялся для первого раза. Шаги по-прежнему производили многовато шума, но это способна легко исправить практика. Как и неловкость в обращении с арбалетом. Никто не становится Вильгельмом Теллем, впервые взяв такое оружие в руки. Штука была в том, что у Рика это была не «неловкость», а именно «непривычка» - Дэрил видел это абсолютно ясно, как и то, что будь у мужчины винтовка, он справлялся бы куда лучше. Но того явно куда больше интересовала возможность научиться новому, чем демонстрировать свои уже доведенные до совершенства умения.   
      Запоминание значений того или иного сигнала, подаваемого свистом, доставляло ему особое удовольствие - уж это-то Дэрил мог сказать точно, временами, после парочки часов практики, начиная сомневаться, что ещё способен на нормальную человеческую речь, и чувствуя себя долбаной певчей птицей. Но безбожно соврал бы, если б сказал, что это не было весело. Весело вспомнить и снова попробовать, ведь после смерти Мерла нужда подавать кому-либо сигналы отпала полностью.  
      Иногда Рик пропадал. На несколько дней, а порой и чуть ли не на неделю. Когда это произошло в первый раз, Дэрил с раздражением ощутил укол досады, которую мог бы испытать ребёнок, обнаруживший, что в привычное время по телевизору вместо любимых мультсериалов показывают выпуск новостей. И это чувство ему совсем не понравилось. У Дэрила, может, и не было даже минимальных знаний в психологии, и группы поддержки он никогда не вёл и не понимал, как вообще они работают, но зато буквально нутром чуял, что, однажды втянувшись в рутину, загнал себя в очередной угол, из которого надо срочно выбираться. Он тоже ушел на несколько дней — в лес, туда, где никогда не чувствовал, что его присутствию не рады — оставив, правда, на двери записку с предупреждением об этом, чего раньше ни разу и не думал делать. Но зато эта банальная мелочь полностью устроила недовольно ворочавшуюся внутри совесть, которая вполне могла бы испортить ему всё настроение от охоты.  
      Это незаметно и естественно стало их небольшим обычаем — в какой бы момент Рик неожиданно не исчезал, накануне он всегда находил время, чтобы заглянуть к Дэрилу и оставить записку с предупреждением на той же самой двери или сказать лично, если заставал его дома. До цели этих отлучек охотник предпочитал не докапываться. Жизнь снова вошла в привычную колею, только вот в этот раз выбираться из неё совершенно не хотелось, потому что такой порядок Дэрила абсолютно устраивал. Раньше каждый день в мгновение ока все могло встать с ног на голову, вынуждая быстро решать квесты, которым позавидовала бы любая приключенческая игрушка - и кто бы мог подумать, что на самом деле ему по душе хоть какое-то подобие расписания, как какому-нибудь офисному работнику. Дэрил даже готов был так прожить весьма продолжительное количество времени. Однако, стоило ему только-только распробовать удовольствие от такой жизни, как всё снова кардинально поменялось.  
      Он удивился, когда однажды ночью услышал стук в дверь и узнал голос Рика. В этот раз его не было больше недели, хоть и ненамного, но вот ночью он ещё ни разу не приходил, и нехорошее предчувствие не замедлило холодком пробежаться по спине. Рик стоял на крыльце с сумкой на правом плече и выглядел бледным и ссутулившимся от усталости.   
      - Нужна твоя помощь.  
      Рик мог бы и не говорить ничего, потому что моментально ударивший в нос запах крови заставил Дэрила слегка пошатнуться на пороге. Сразу же после этого он увидел и темное пятно, расплывавшееся на ткани рубашки у левого плеча.   
      - Надеюсь, ты будешь не очень против зашить меня? - он без лишних споров отдал тяжелую сумку, когда Дэрил поспешно её отнял, и зашел в дом как-то застенчиво оглядываясь. _Как будто у него вдруг закончился сахар и он крайне смущен тем, что приходится беспокоить соседа по такой ерунде._   
      - Там есть всё необходимое, - Рик указал на сумку, и Дэрил удивленно изогнул бровь, глядя на него, но поставил её на стол и расстегнул молнию.   
      Это была самая большая аптечка в мире, которую он когда-либо видел. Пока Рик, тихо и недовольно охая, стягивал рубашку, Дэрил изучал содержимое сумки, и просто глазам своим не мог поверить. Да у этого типа были даже пакеты с кровью в чёртовом переносном холодильнике!   
      - Ты не мог бы переложить к себе в холодильник? - Рик успел подойти вплотную и указал пальцем на свой персональный донорский банк, прежде чем потянуться за ватой и бинтами. - Нельзя, чтобы нагрелась, а холода там уже ненадолго осталось.  
      Дэрил отстраненно кивнул и перенес пакеты в кухню вместе с контейнером. Пока он был занят этим, Рик промывал рану у раковины, то и дело вздрагивая не то от боли, не то от того, что делал это кипятком: он уже успел оприходовать для своих целей недавно закипевший чайник, на который до сего момента у Дэрила, вообще-то, были совершенно иные планы.  
      «Этот оказался упорным», - сказал Рик тогда, пока Дэрил зашивал колотую рану на его плече. По счастью, края были ровными — кем бы «этот» ни был, свои ножи он хранил остро заточенными.   
      Да, той ночью _всё_ изменилось. И вместе с тем — ничего. Именно поэтому Дэрил, слушая, как Рик рассказывает о своих видениях, ни на мгновение не сомневался, что тот говорит правду. Он достаточно успел узнать Рика, чтобы верить любому слову.  
      Если подумать, то даже спустя несколько лет с того разговора казалось, что он произошел только вчера. Дэрил понятия не имел о том, каким человеком был Рик до этих своих видений, чем жил. Знал только, что начались они, когда мужчина вышел из комы. Рик не рассказывал, из-за чего впал в неё, кем работал и была ли у него семья. Но Дэрил не стремился этого узнать — хотя мог бы поспорить на деньги, что в графе «работа» стояло бы «полицейский» или что-то вроде того, потому что да, он был _наблюдательным_ и ничего не мог с этим поделать — точно так же как и Рик в ответ не лез в его прошлое. Отлучаясь, он просто следовал за своими видениями, но, кажется, только после того ранения вероятность, что когда-то можно и не вернуться, впервые посетила его мысли.  
      Когда Дэрил закончил с перевязкой, Рик спросил его, не хочет ли тот теперь побывать и на его «охоте». Наверное, надо было быть дураком, чтобы отказаться.  
      С тех пор начала выстраиваться новая версия рутины. Более свободная, чем предыдущие, слегка дикая. На канале ДиксонTV начинался сезон криминальной мистики.   
      Дэрил не знал, что именно совершили все эти люди, да и не очень-то интересовался. Ему было достаточно, что случались ночи, когда Рик подскакивал, не до конца выкинутый в реальность очередным кошмаром, и, объятый катарсисом, несколько долгих мгновений незряче смотрел в потолок, запрокинув голову. Затем он, как ни в чем не бывало, расслабленно опускал её на подушку и довольно быстро снова засыпал — уже до утра. Он не просыпался в холодном поту, его не трясло от нахлынувших видений. Они не отнимают его покой. Он просто знает, куда должен идти и кого там встретит. Bозможно, даже не видит в них людей. Сложновато воспринимать кого-то подобным образом, когда у тебя перед глазами только фигура, собранная из бушующего пламени. Оно наверняка ослепляет, не может не ослеплять, но Рик никогда не жмурится и не пытается заслониться.   
      На самом деле Дэрилу даже не пришлось особо менять привычный уклад жизни. Просто теперь он уходил на охоту на более дальние расстояния. А главное, если кто-нибудь случайно и заметит его отсутствие, оно не вызовет абсолютно никаких подозрений, даже если растянется на несколько месяцев — некоторые только вздохнут с облегчением. Крупная добыча требует тщательной подготовки. Ты собираешь припасы. Ты ищешь подходящее место. Ты сидишь в засаде. Ты ждешь единственно правильного момента. Ты нажимаешь на курок.  
      Наутро, когда ФБРовец пришел за ответом, Дэрил, уже определившийся, как именно передаст предупреждение, а потому абсолютно спокойный, плюнул ему на провокационно начищенный до блеска ботинок. Но у Одноглазого оказалась слишком быстрая реакция: он успел отдернуть ногу.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Трек к главе: In sympathy

***

  
      Выступление его адвоката вылилось в жалкое зрелище. То, что должно было стать захватывающим словесным поединком двух профессионалов от защиты и обвинения, довольно быстро превратилось в избиение младенца. Дэрил не особенно следил за развитием событий. Когда его пытались спрашивать, он лишь отвечал, что рассказал уже всё, что мог, а потому не видит смысла повторяться. Мерл развлекался вовсю, тренируясь в красноречии на всех присутствующих: от судьи и присяжных вплоть до примостившихся на самом последнем ряду зрителей. Большую часть ожидаемо составляли фотографы и журналисты. Дэрил, конечно, понимал, что это дело привлечет внимание прессы, но чтобы весь зал заседаний был забит под завязку... Его жизнь опять превратилась в телешоу. Сегодня на канале ДиксонTV громкая премьера: прямая трансляция из зала суда. В качестве ведущего незабвенный Мерл Диксон, не пропустите! Специальная приглашенная звезда программы — агент Одноглазый, точнее, Филипп Блейк — теперь-то Дэрил расслышал — и ему очень зря не постелили персональную красную ковровую дорожку. Потому что, если Дэрил Диксон оказался знаменитостью поневоле, то ФБРовец уж точно был главным претендентом на «Оскар» на этом мероприятии. Он с неизменной полуулыбкой на лице дирижировал событиями в зале то как ведущий — когда ему давали слово, то как режиссер — невидимый за кадром человек, но первостепенно важный для того, чтобы конечный продукт общей работы получился именно таким, каким должен получиться. Дэрил не испытывал желания портить агенту звёздный час, он слушал Мерла. Больше развлечь себя было нечем, даже рассматриванием зала, потому что, стоило ему даже слегка приподнять голову, как вспышки фотокамер начинали сверкать ещё чаще, превращаясь в бесконечную ослепляющую пытку. Странно, что подобное вообще позволялось на заседании, но, очевидно, нельзя организовать грандиозное шоу и пренебречь такой важной деталью.  
      Он начинал скучать по Рику. Даже в виде галлюцинации тот больше не появлялся — ещё со времени допроса. Дэрилу не хотелось травить душу, и, в любом случае, он прекрасно понимал, что Рику лучше держаться отсюда как можно дальше, особенно, пока Одноглазый околачивается поблизости. Большое количество людей и насыщенные событиями дни сыграли с его чувством времени злую шутку. Он прекрасно осознавал, сколько прошло часов с момента их вынужденного расставания, но по ощущениям казалось, будто прошла уже вечность. И гораздо большее количество вечностей еще предстояло впереди, а потому не было смысла лишний раз заниматься мазохизмом, если только не поставить задачу самостоятельно сломать себя окончательно, раз уж больше никому не удалось.   
_«Чёрта с два, братишка, чёрта с два. Подбери-ка сопли. Я тут зря что ли стараюсь, развлекаю тебя, как могу?»_  
      Верно.   
      Существуют разные виды охотников. Есть те, кем движет голод. Они охотятся ради еды, как это делал Дэрил. Он разыскивал следы и брал столько добычи, сколько был в состоянии унести на собственных плечах. Есть те, кто отстреливает больных, опасных животных, пока те не успели нанести вред остальным — как это делает Рик. Ими движет долг. Они выполняют свое дело быстро, не желая причинять страдания сверх той боли, что нельзя избежать.   
      А есть и такие, которыми движет голод совсем иной – жажда развлечений. Они наслаждаются всем процессом: от поиска и погони до момента убийства, по максимуму получая от жертвы за то время, пока она ещё жива. Пьянея от чужого страха, играючи ведут цель прямо в ловушку. Загоняют в угол, лишая последней надежды. И утоляют жажду собственного тщеславия оставшимся на память прекрасным трофеем. Чтобы потом, через какое-то время, когда эта _жадность_ опять пробудится, снова выйти на охоту. Филипп Блейк был как раз из таких.  
      И складывалось впечатление, будто он ожидает, что Рик с мгновения на мгновение чуть ли не зайдет в зал суда через парадную дверь. Неужто у Одноглазого в кармане припасен экстраординарный консультант ФБР, как в каком-нибудь сериале? Который следил за допросами Дэрила и в итоге выдал аж два психологических портрета? И теперь этот телепат якобы в состоянии предсказать, кто и что именно будет делать с точностью до минуты? С чего Одноглазый вообще взял, что Рик подвергнет такому риску собственный долг. А, впрочем, что вообще этот ФБРовец может знать о долге... Рик просто не имеет на подобное права — ему ещё слишком многое надо сделать. Ведь этих горящих так много, а он всего один. Порой очень жаль, что они не сбиваются в стада — это сэкономило бы кучу времени и ресурсов. Собрать бы всех вместе и...  
      Грохот судейского молотка вывел Дэрила из задумчивости. Он несколько раз моргнул, будто просыпаясь, и незаметно огляделся по сторонам. Одноглазый Филипп Блейк улыбался так широко и довольно, как Дэрилу ещё не доводилось видеть. По всей видимости потому, что на сей раз улыбка была _искренней_. Присутствующая толпа зрителей загудела громче, за спиной чувствовалось движение приближающихся приставов. Похоже, Дэрил благополучно пропустил оглашение собственного приговора. Наверное, равнодушие к такому важному делу — не совсем нормально, но, в конце концов, сколько бы ему там ни припаяли, на план дальнейших действий это повлиять никак не могло. Прожить как можно дольше и следить за новостями. И если вдруг Одноглазый всё-таки доберется до Рика — наверняка постаравшись _случайно_ убить при аресте, как весьма вероятную угрозу своим делишкам — то Дэрил уж разыщет заточку, на которую сможет напороться пару-тройку раз.  
      В дверях здания суда он на мгновение ослеп и оглох. После тусклого освещения внутри даже пасмурная погода с то и дело скрывающимся за многослойными облаками солнцем казалась невыносимой. Гудящая толпа, заприметив его конвой в дверях, забеспокоилась еще сильней и подалась навстречу. Дэрил ещё никогда не видел такого плотного скопления народа, не ощущал на себе столь пристальное внимание не поддающегося подсчету множества глаз. На него ещё никогда не наступал такой огромный зверь. Он ощутил, как в ответ на загривке волосы встают дыбом, точно у ощетинившейся собаки. Но охранники, очевидно, почувствовали, как он рефлекторно подался назад и, крепче взяв под руки, двинулись в сторону ступенек. Зверь у их подножия всколыхнулся и замигал вспышками фотокамер, как зарницами в густых тучах.  
      За эти несколько шагов Дэрил успел взять себя в руки. Здесь огромное количество журналистов и телекамер, и это хорошо. Но, что удивительно, они были не единственными зрителями. По левую сторону, за заградительными лентами и под присмотром полиции бесновались какие-то демонстранты, выкрикивая лозунги и потрясая плакатами. Дэрил даже не сумел толком расслышать, что именно они кричали - многоголосый нестройный хор так искажал слова, что каждый раз слышалось что-то новое. Похоже, события его жизни стремительно разрастались с уровня сугубо семейного шоу до масштабов местного популярного телеканала. Кажется, на некоторых плакатах было что-то про произвол властей и права человека. Если честно, Дэрилу на них было глубоко плевать. Когда он действительно нуждался в этих самых правах больше всего, почему-то никто не спешил на помощь. Не орал лозунги, не прыгал с плакатами. Хотя едва ли единственно возможная тогда помощь в виде приюта его устроила бы. Ну, так теперь-то ему и подавно не интересно было это дерьмо.  
      Когда первый микрофон метнулся к его лицу, и прыткий репортер затараторил, стараясь успеть задать вопрос, пока не оттеснили другие подоспевшие, Дэрил даже не стал вслушиваться. Вот и подходящий момент. Он тут же нашел взглядом камеру и резко свистнул тем особым образом, которым они с Риком обозначали опасность. От пронзительного звука микрофон визжаще загудел, заставляя окружающих поморщиться. Это Рик точно не пропустит и сообразит, что к чему. Конечно, они не успели сделать всё, что собирались, но теперь он хотя бы будет _знать_ и станет еще более осторожным, чем обычно.   
      Опомниться от заложившего уши звона никто не успел, потому что в этот же момент царивший до того на небольшой площади перед зданием суда хаос приобрел совсем иную природу. Серию хлопков, раздавшихся со всех сторон, легко можно было бы принять за запуск фейерверка, однако, никаких городских праздников на сегодня запланировано не было, а начавший заволакивать всё вокруг густой дым по стремительности напоминал налетевший тайфун. Дэрил уже лежал на земле, даже не успев ощутить удивление — тело само действовало на рефлексах. К сожалению, охранники свое дело тоже знали и почти сразу же вместе навалились на него, не позволяя высвободиться. Но Дэрил не собирался облегчать им задачу — он забился с таким остервенением, которого не выказывал даже при аресте, ни на мгновение не прекращая сыпать отборнейшими ругательствами. Занятые попытками его унять, охранники позабыли о том, что происходящему вокруг тоже стоило бы уделять внимание. Дэрил сразу почувствовал, когда левый как-то резко обмяк и, не дожидаясь, чтобы его напарник тоже это заметил, ударил правого локтем по ребрам, насколько этот маневр могли позволить наручники. Запястья пронзило болью, зато охранник согнулся от неожиданности, а потом глухо охнул и завалился на бок, как будто ему прилетел ещё один удар, откуда-то со стороны. Но Дэрил ни капли не удивился. Ни этому, ни хваткой руке, легшей на плечо. Перед глазами возник респиратор, выпавший откуда-то сверху, точно кислородная маска над сидением в самолете. Пожалуй, происходящее вокруг и вправду можно назвать вышедшим из-под контроля полетом, и самое время было провести эвакуацию. Дэрил, не тратя даром ни мгновения, прижал маску к лицу, чувствуя, что сзади уже помогают правильно приладить оголовье. Дышать через респиратор было непривычно, но, определенно, куда приятней и безопасней, чем без него. Наручники тихо щелкнули, открываясь, послушные уверенному повороту ключа в замочной скважине на браслете. Дэрилу пришлось сдержать инстинктивный порыв начать растирать пострадавшее запястье — позаботиться об этом можно и после, в куда более подходящей обстановке. Ему быстро помогли подняться и тут же увлекли за собой, подальше от основного места событий. Он понятия не имел, как можно было отыскать направление в этом дыму, который благодаря безветренной погоде даже и не думал рассеиваться. Со всех сторон раздавались не смолкающие ни на мгновение крики, в дымовой завесе то и дело мелькали смутные очертания других людей, несколько раз на Дэрила чуть кто-то не налетел, но пары толчков в плечо и ребра и отдавленной ноги избежать всё же не удалось. Паника царила отменная.   
      Рик, крепко держа Дэрила за руку, не сбавлял скорости, уверенно лавируя там, где все прочие метались, точно ослепшие в свете фар ночные птицы. У него были непривычно короткие волосы, взъерошенные на затылке кепкой с логотипом какой-то то ли газеты, то ли телеканала, толстовка без каких-либо примечательных деталей и простые джинсы. Но Дэрил все равно его узнал и в таком обличье, даже не видя лица. Потому что снова оказался на своём месте. Потому что за прошедшее время успел запомнить каждый нюанс, каждое движение до такой степени, что был в состоянии опознать фигуру Рика даже издалека и среди толпы.  
      Людей вокруг стало заметно меньше, пока наконец силуэты вокруг совсем не исчезли, а крики стали чуть глуше. Дым стоял уже не такой плотной стеной, и Дэрил смог разглядеть очертания улицы и припаркованных на ней машин. Похоже, это была примыкавшая к задней части суда стоянка — здание правосудия возвышалось за их спинами подобно зловещей горе, отбрасывая гигантскую тень, под сенью которой начинаешь себя неуютно чувствовать хотя бы и из-за прохладного ветерка, рожденного за счет сквозняка в боковых улочках. Они завернули в один из переулков, куда дым практически не добирался, и можно было уже снять респираторы. Здесь стояла всего одна машина — изрядно потрепанный, но, судя по всему, ещё довольно бодрый «фольксваген» — к которой Рик уверенно и направился.  
       Стоило Дэрилу оказаться на пассажирском сидении, как Рик тут же изловил его за подбородок, заставляя повернуть голову. Охотник едва успел сделать вдох, прежде чем они оба подались навстречу друг другу, и его губы разомкнулись, потому что в этот момент Дэрилом правили _голод_ и _жадность_ , которые не имели ничего общего с наполнением желудка. Подчиняясь их личному закону физики, синхронность действий и уровень понимания дошли до такого идеала, сравниться с которым не могли ни моменты общей охоты в лесу, ни даже другой, куда более важной, во время которой для ясного общения им вообще ничего кроме взглядов не требовалось. Сейчас Дэрил не стремился держаться на шаг позади. И понимал, почему Рик желал, чтобы они шли плечом к плечу. Он позволил себе полностью отвлечься на физические ощущения, насладиться ими, почувствовать их реальность, но часть его сознания, будто наблюдая со стороны, испытывала нечто сродни религиозному экстазу от понимания этой идеальности. Даже появившееся вдруг легкое головокружение не оказалось способно заставить его сбавить обороты. Слишком важным было убедиться, что всё взаправду, и это не очередная, но уже куда более изощренная, чем обычно, игра сознания. Дэрил вполне мог бы ожидать от себя подобного, а потому, чёрт подери, должен _знать_ наверняка. И если это подразумевает, что поцелуй больше похож на драку, и губы Дэрила царапают чужую кожу (пить ему не приходилось со вчерашнего дня, а умыться довелось только благодаря дождю и протекающему потолку) и сами при этом колюче болят, значит, да будет так. В конце концов, советуют же ущипнуть себя, чтобы удостовериться в реальности происходящего. Но от Рика шло такое тепло, что он уже готов был поверить. Да и в ответном, столь же грубом напоре, сквозило не меньшее отчаяние, так что, похоже, Дэрил был не единственным, кому требовались доказательства честности собственного разума.   
      Рана на губе не выдержала их поединка и снова открылась, вырвав у Дэрила шипящий вдох моментальным уколом боли. Но дело скорей было не в самой боли, а в _досаде_. Неприятная мелочь, помеха, напомнившая о себе, когда меньше всего ожидали. Небось, и в особых приметах его разбитую губу упомянут - не так-то просто замаскировать подобное, пока не заживёт само.  
      Язык рефлекторно метнулся к лопнувшей коже, чтобы легким нажатием притупить боль, но столкнулся с чужим, который уже успел опередить, потому что момент идеально понимания всё ещё продолжался. Рик медленно лизнул ранку и тут же отстранился, снимая мешавшие очки. Они были широкими, с ярко-желтыми линзами — очевидно, именно с их помощью Рику удалось без особых помех вывести их обоих из дымовой завесы. Он снова взял Дэрила за подбородок, пристально рассматривая рану, и едва заметно хмурился. От внезапного осознания, что его глаза почему-то карие, а не голубые, сердце вдруг припустило быстрее, но уже через пару секунд унялось. Линзы, разумеется. Но Дэрил все равно успел ощутить накатившее благоговение, чувство чего-то неземного. Линзы или нет, изменить они смогли только цвет радужки, но не всё то, что делало взгляд этого человека практически физически ощутимым. Он был слишком острым для столь незначительной маскировки. И сейчас являлся единственной константой на знакомом, но всё же разительно изменившемся лице. Рик был настолько гладко выбрит, что резко выступившие линии скул нечем было смягчить, а темный цвет глаз хоть и отвлекал, но всё же не мог полностью скрыть от внимания Дэрила залегшие под нижними веками жуткие синяки. Бог устал и измучился, и еще никогда не выглядел до такой степени изнуренным, даже после ранения в плечо. Его прошивающий насквозь взгляд поднялся выше, к ставшему за ночь еще более заметным синяку на скуле охотника, задержался там на некоторое время и наконец встретился с глазами Дэрила.   
      - Извини, что так долго, - он действительно искренне извинялся, будто в возникновении всех этих синяков и ссадин была исключительно его вина, - но я собирал группу поддержки, - Рик наконец улыбнулся, уже сунув Дэрилу в руки сменную одежду. Теперь понятно, откуда взялись эти журналисты и демонстранты. Рик привёл с собой целую чёртову армию.  
      Пока они не выехали из переулка, Дэрил быстро натянул выданную толстовку прямо поверх той одежды, что была на нём ещё с момента начала допросов. Длинные рукава успешно закрыли следы от наручников, а волосы он собрал в короткий хвостик и спрятал под бейсболкой. При должной удаче их теперь, в случае чего, вполне могут принять за парочку журналистов. Рик уже завел мотор и направил машину на соседнюю улицу, одновременно снимая с шеи ремешок фотоаппарата. Камера приземлилась Дэрилу на колени, и он с интересом поднёс её ближе к глазам, нажав на кнопку просмотра кадров. По большей части это были снимки здания суда и прилегавших к площади улиц, сделанные, очевидно, ещё несколько дней назад. В царившем в машине уютном молчании фоном играла песня, доносившаяся из закрепленного на передней панели хорошо знакомого переносного проигрывателя. Мелодия изредка прерывалась шипением раций и полицейскими переговорами — Дэрил понятия не имел, где Рик раздобыл такую полезную штуку, но помнил её присутствие столько же, сколько знал его самого. Проигрыватель был третьим компаньоном, полезным не менее, чем живой человек. Он гонял по кругу один и тот же длиннющий плейлист, разнообразие в который вносили частые «прямые трансляции» с полицейских раций, больше похожие на чёртовы шпионские шифровки. Впрочем, Дэрил уже давно разбирался в самых основных, необходимых — Рик его научил. Он считал, что такие вещи должны знать оба. Как и сигналы свистом.   
      Дэрил вдруг удивленно замер над камерой. Это были свежие снимки, сегодняшнее. Потому что на них был он, во время суда. Всего несколько штук, но от осознания того, что Рик, оказывается, находился так близко, в груди потеплело, и уголки рта сами собой дрогнули в улыбке. Но это ощущение быстро прошло, буквально испарилось, когда на следующем снимке Дэрил увидел Одноглазого. Рик никогда не снимал просто людей. Он снимал то, что ему было необходимо — общий вид зданий, обходные пути, расположение камер. Портреты посторонних он снимал только в одном случае.  
      Рик, не отвлекаясь от дороги и не повернув головы, бросил быстрый взгляд на экран фотокамеры, очевидно заметив, что все внимание Дэрила приковано к снимку:  
      - Мне нужен этот человек.  
      Ну, разумеется.  
      Дэрил кивнул:  
      - Он меня допрашивал. ФБРовец. Филипп Блейк или как-то так.  
       Рик только так и мог видеть их человеческие лица — на фотографиях, да ещё когда они наконец умирали. Агент, выходит, такой же, как и его дружки. Это всё объясняло. Вот почему Одноглазый казался таким неприятным — это чувство несколько отличалось от тех, что у Дэрила обычно возникали при общении с представителями закона. Не привычные неприязнь и злость, а нечто куда более животное. А он всё никак в толк не мог взять, в чём же дело. Это всё упрощает. Куда страшней было бы иметь за спиной такого противника, но не иметь права от него избавиться.  
      - Это он сделал? – по голосу было слышно, что Рику и так известен ответ, но он обязан убедиться.   
      - Я подрался с полицейскими, - Дэрил удовлетворенно вздохнул, откладывая камеру на заднее сидение и поудобней устраиваясь на своём. Рик тихо рассмеялся, и очень не хотелось вспоминать, насколько реальна была вероятность не услышать звуки его смеха больше никогда.  
      - Я ещё не совсем здесь закончил. Отвезу тебя в безопасное место — поешь и выспись как следует. Завтра поедем дальше, - он говорил это так, как иные отцы рассказывают семейству, как будут проходить их выходные. Расслабленно, уверенно. Всё запланировано и под контролем, а значит, нет смысла волноваться. Остается только с радостью выполнить простое и приятное поручение. Да, оно касается твоего же самочувствия, но тем самым показывается степень доверия. «Я доверяю тебе позаботиться о себе. Это очень важно». Дэрил уже чувствовал, что начинает плыть, исполнять пункт про сон сразу же, но он пока что не мог этого себе позволить:  
      - Этот говнюк всё знает. Он опасный.  
      - Что ж, тогда, чем быстрее мы с ним снова встретимся, тем лучше.   
       _«О-о-о, кажется, кто-то начал нервничать, что Одноглазый сможет нарыть его биографию и найдёт там что-нибудь интересное? Ещё более интересное, чем у нас?»  
      «Вали нахер, Мерл!» - вспышка гнева настолько стремительная и внезапная, что у Дэрила на мгновение перехватывает дыхание.  
      «Смотри, штаны со страху не потеряй, Дэрилина.»_  
      Ему не было _страшно_ , твою мать. Верующим страшно, когда разрушают их храмы? Или от осознания, что кто-то _может_ прийти и разрушить. _Хочет_ это сделать. Для такого ослепляющего ужаса лучше не открывать дверь, не пропускать его в себя. Он выжигает в человеке всё, оставляя после себя только один возможный исход — стоять и смотреть, как вероятность становится неизбежностью. А надо действовать, и быстро. Иначе зачем Дэрил вообще? Он хочет просто взять арматуру и проломить Филиппу Блейку череп.  
      - Хэй, - Рик отвлекся от дороги, чтобы посмотреть на Дэрила, и улыбнулся. - Просто представь, что охотишься на медведя.  
      И Дэрил вдруг резко успокоился. Его окатила волна умиротворяющей ясности. Фотографии ничего не меняли — Рик воспринимал цели исключительно как объекты охоты, так с чего бы для Дэрила это оказалось иначе? Встретив в лесу опоссума, он видел потенциальный обед. Правда, опоссум никогда не ковырялся в его прошлом, не вынуждал несколько часов смотреть на свою мерзкую улыбку и не пытался разнести жизнь Дэрила по кирпичам, до самого основания. Одноглазый был каким-то другим зверем, более хитрым и опасным. Но всё равно, всего лишь добычей. Пусть эта мысль закрепится, пусть прорастет, сцепляя корнями его растревоженные эмоции, вытянет тревогу, как яд из раны. Поможет вернуться в то особое охотничье состояние, когда глаза видят всё, уши слышат всё, а правильные решения приходят как бы сами собой — молниеносно и почти что рефлекторно.  
      Дэрил немного сполз в кресле, позволяя себе расслабиться окончательно. Кто бы в подобной ситуации не допустил мимолетную слабость, когда на самом деле есть, что терять? Просто раньше он об этом не задумывался. Но теперь пришлось подумать, хорошенько, всю ночь.  
      - Я хочу, чтобы ты отдохнул, - негромко сказал Рик. - Как думаешь, сможешь для меня это сделать? - на второй фразе мужчина переключил всё своё внимание на Дэрила, пока не дождался кивка в ответ, и только потом снова повернул голову в сторону дороги.  
      Он сможет сделать всё, даже если Рик попросит его убить президента или раздобыть три танка с полным набором боеприпасов. Поэтому Дэрил немного откинул спинку кресла, чтобы было удобней лечь на бок, отвернулся от окна, закрыл лицо расстегнутым воротом толстовки и соскользнул в сон уже через несколько минут. И его не тревожили даже звуки временами проносившихся мимо полицейских сирен. Это единственное, что нарушало привычное спокойствие улиц, не примыкающих к зданию суда.  
      Но совершенно ясно, что со столь шумным побегом им уже светила слава оказаться на ведущих телеканалах штата.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки к главе:  
> Policy of Truth  
> World In My Eyes  
> Never Let Me Down Again

***

  
      Только когда их машина покинула черту города, Дэрил ощутил, что напряжение начинает отпускать его плечи. Ему ни разу не приходило в голову, что побег из-под судебного конвоя может подразумевать под собой ещё и долгое толкание в пробке. В дорожных заторах люди неизбежно начинали глазеть по сторонам, а самое последнее, что им сейчас требовалось, так это чтобы какая-нибудь скучающая домохозяйка опознала Дэрила. И, наверное, лучшим вариантом вообще было бы угнать мотоцикл и разделиться — шлем прекрасно решил бы проблему маскировки — но какой соблазнительной ни казалась перспектива, самое простое решение не всегда является самым удачным.  
      Поэтому Рик преспокойно сидел, выставив локоть в окно под согревающие лучи солнца, и временами тихо отбивал на руле ритм, если песня из приемника особенно удачно попадала под его настроение, а Дэрилу оставалось только посильнее натянуть козырек кепки на глаза и изучать по карте названия дорог, стараясь прикинуть, на каком именно миллиметре в таком масштабе они могут сейчас находиться. Это лучшее, что он сейчас мог сделать — не мешать Рику обо всём позаботиться, точно так же, как сам Рик не мешал Дэрилу делать то же самое, пока они были в лесу. Дома. Не то чтобы кто-то из них совсем не умел чего-то, что умеет другой, это просто вопрос самого эффективного распределения сил в ограниченный период времени. Лес был стихией Дэрила, и там о полнейшей безопасности заботился он. Чтобы ни один след не выдал их жилище, чтобы даже с собаками ничего нельзя было обнаружить, чтобы случайный визитер, если таковой всё же окажется поблизости, не смог застать врасплох. Чтобы всегда было свежее мясо, вода и любая еда, которой можно было бы надолго запастись, не переживая, что за время их отсутствия она испортится. Это — его таланты, то, в чём он преуспел лучше всего.  
      А в чаще из стекла и бетона обитало слишком много людей, следы не читались с той же легкостью, что на земле, и добыча подчас оказывалась безнадежно недоступной. Здесь Рик заметал следы и искал укрытия. Находил Дэрилу новую одежду для маскировки. Добывал машину, в багажник которой можно было бы забраться из салона. Держался правого края дороги, чтобы в пробке со стороны пассажирского сидения никто не проезжал. В городах он всегда освобождал Дэрила от необходимости _красть_ что-то нужное им. Его Бог не требует большего, чем он в состоянии дать. Потому что, каким бы неправдоподобным это ни казалось, но Дэрил Диксон никогда не присваивал того, что ему не принадлежит. Конечно, он охотился на частных территориях, на зверей, которые, если на минуточку задуматься, тоже принадлежат владельцу земли. Но в понимании Дэрила между тем, чтобы свистнуть из чужого кармана бумажник и убить на ужин белку, которая даже не подозревает, что у неё — оказывается! — есть законный хозяин, была принципиальная разница. Сама мысль о том, чтобы применять к лесу всякие человеческие законы, а особенно закон о частной собственности, казалась ему самой большой глупостью, которую только можно было выдумать. Он приходил и играл по тем правилам, которые диктовала природа — уж над её-то законами не может быть никого выше, когда ты коротаешь ночь на увитой корнями земле посреди чащи, наполненной не замолкающей ни на мгновение даже в темноте жизнью, а не отсиживаешь тщательно откормленный легкодоступной едой зад в мягком сенаторском кресле. Он уже уважил их тем, что получил лицензию на арбалет (хотя при необходимости спокойно мог сделать себе лук) и даже окончил курсы начальной подготовки для охотников (как будто его там могли научить чему-то, чего он не знал) — всё ради того, чтобы доказать право на обладание полагающейся бумажкой и больше не беспокоиться о _слишком уж больших_ неприятностях с полицией в случае чего. Несколько штрафов за охоту не тогда и не там, где положено, вполне можно пережить. Охотничьи сезоны Дэрила тоже не волновали. Он никогда не убивал больше, чем был в состоянии съесть. Знал, когда и на кого лучше охотиться, и какую именно особь подстрелить, чтобы не нанести непоправимый вред остальным. Он следил, чтобы следы его пребывания в лесу оставались минимальными. Он _уважал_ лес, который кормил его и приносил покой. Какие ещё законы, кроме этих, могли быть важны для жизни?  
      Рику в лесу тоже становилось лучше. Сторонний наблюдатель мог бы и не заметить, но уж Дэрил-то видел разницу, видел, что тут ему гораздо спокойней.  
      Вчера, когда они наконец добрались до безопасного места — это оказалась съемная квартира в обшарпанном шестиэтажном доме, которому в обозримом будущем светило расселение и снос — перед Дэрилом предстала разгромленная комната. Он даже на мгновение похолодел, решив, что ФБР уже и сюда успело добраться, но Рик мрачно пробормотал, что это он просто «смотрел новости». Как видно, прибраться с тех пор так и не успел. А выпуск, очевидно, был как раз посвящен последствиям их вынужденного расставания на последнем деле. По крайней мере, телевизор остался цел. Дэрила радовало, что даже в таком состоянии Рик не лишил себя главного источника информации. И не тронул остальные комнаты — ванную и маленькую спальню, в которой помещались только кровать, шкаф и одна тумбочка. Постель была разобрана и скорей напоминала развороченную берлогу, но сейчас Дэрил готов был поклясться, что ничего лучше в жизни не видел, как измученный пустыней человек на границе оазиса. Сравниться с этим мог только лишь пухлый бумажный пакет с эмблемой фастфудной забегаловки, похоже, всё ещё теплый, занимавший вместе с бутылкой воды и аптечкой практически всю незначительную площадь столешницы тумбочки. Всё это выглядело просто невыносимо прекрасно. Настолько, что Дэрил сомневался, хватит ли у него сил хотя бы открыть пакет или дойти до кровати. Но он смог. И воспользоваться ванной, и поесть, незаметно даже для самого себя проглотив всё содержимое пакета, хотя практически не ощущал голода от усталости.  
      К тому моменту, когда его голова наконец-то опустилась на подушку, Рика в квартире уже давно не было. Дэрилу ничего не снилось, и более блаженный сон трудно было себе представить. Когда голова абсолютно пуста, как выключенное радио. Полностью онемевшее, даже белому шуму не удается пробиться. Завтра оно снова включится, но это будет только завтра, когда станет пора уходить, и ни минутой ранее.  
      Когда Дэрил открыл глаза, вокруг стояла темнота, какая бывает лишь глубокой ночью, и чтобы иметь возможность убедиться в этом, в комнате не обязательно должно находиться окно. Незнакомое окружение, вопреки ожиданиям, навевало только спокойствие, как и приглушенные, мягкие звуки чужого присутствия в квартире. Дэрил плыл в них между сном и явью, наслаждаясь моментом, хотя в первые минуты пробуждения даже себя вспомнить не мог. Но зачем пытаться осознать своё «я», когда можно просто дрейфовать по течению времени и ни о чем не думать?  
      Рик всё так же тихо зашел в комнату и устало опустился на кровать. Несмотря на всю его осторожность, пружины в матрасе всё равно заскрипели, что в общей тишине прозвучало особенно пронзительно. Это сигнал, подтверждающий окончание рабочего дня: он избавился от машины, присмотрел новую на завтра, убедился, что полиция занята очередным убийством, потому что, пока Дэрила допрашивали, о второй цели пришлось позаботиться в одиночку. Все вещи собраны и лежат на старом прохудившемся диване в главной комнате, чтобы было проще выносить. До сего момента он не имел права расслабиться. Иначе спальня и ванная тоже лежали бы в руинах.  
      Дэрил, всё ещё сонный, безошибочно нашел его плечо, скользнул рукой выше, вдоль шеи к затылку, и остановился там, притягивая ближе, потянулся к губам. Ему было непривычно чувствовать под огрубевшей ладонью короткие колючие волоски, а не мягкие завитки, но сказать, что ощущения неприятны, было бы ложью. Можно вдоволь выводить узоры и почесывать, не боясь, что пальцы запутаются и случайно сделают больно. Торопиться сейчас некуда. Им нет нужды жрать друг друга с таким отчаянием, будто уже в следующее мгновение кто-нибудь отнимет. Но надо заново привыкнуть, _убедить себя_ , что не привиделось желаемое, принимаемое за действительное, поэтому Рик не торопится, обстоятельно, будто в первый раз пробуя поцелуй на вкус, отслеживая форму губ языком. Опасность ещё не миновала до конца, но теперь гораздо легче. И надо отойти от потрясения. Бога тоже можно убить. Можно ослабить. Есть время выгрызать врагам горло и есть время зализывать раны. До этих он сам не дотянется, хоть и делает всё возможное, чтобы не показывать слабость слишком явно. Но Дэрилу достаточно любой мелочи, чтобы понять, что именно и как сделать. Он дает Рику время изучить свое лицо губами и, как слепому — пальцами. В комнате так темно, что иначе отдельных черт лица не разглядеть, по крайней мере, уж точно не так, как ему наверняка хочется. Зато можно _трогать и чувствовать_. А прикосновение Рика покалывает кожу, будто от электричества (ничуть не хуже, чем его взгляд), хоть пока что оно и совсем невесомо. Но предчувствие того, каким оно может стать, заставляет нетерпеливо подаваться навстречу, пусть и без особого успеха.  
      Прикосновения губ обжигают, пылающей дорожкой спускаясь вдоль шеи к плечу и ниже. Они отрывистые, быстрые и уверенные, как выверенные движения скалолаза при спуске со знакомой каменной стены. В какой-то момент привычный маршрут резко виляет в сторону, и Дэрил удивленно охает, ощутив горячо мазнувший по соску язык. Движение стремительное, как укол, но оставляет после себя моментально остывающий след, для которого даже наполненный живым, сонным теплом воздух спальни слишком холоден. Прокатившуюся по телу легкую дрожь сдержать невозможно, и Рик, довольный реакцией, тихо усмехается, щекоча кожу дыханием, только усугубляя положение.  
      Тишина ломается, и её постепенно заполняет участившееся дыхание, до такой степени, что все остальные звуки будто бы вовсе перестают существовать, как и мир по другую сторону комнаты. Одеяло мешает, поэтому Рик раздраженно распутывает и откидывает теплый кокон, в который Дэрил завернулся за время сна, не заботясь об аккуратности и силе броска. Объятья прохладного воздуха моментальны, но, на удивление, не неприятны, а лишь обостряют все чувства. Медленно, именно так, как сейчас хочется, Рик проводит руками по распростертому под ним телу — он любуется, оглаживая легкими прикосновениями огрубевших пальцев, и жадно ловит малейшее ответное движение, каждый вздох. Этот сводящий с ума трепет всегда ярче и заметней всего в самых уязвимых, незащищенных местах. Рик это хорошо знает и, спустившись наконец к животу, с особым удовольствием дает себе возможность задержаться тут подольше и убедиться, что ни малейший участок бледной кожи не остался без внимания его губ. Дэрил всё это время остается идеально неподвижен, насколько вообще возможно в подобной ситуации, позволяя себе только сжимать в кулаках простынь, хотя на самом деле его пальцы жаждут не путаться в дешевой ткани, а впиться наконец в знакомое до последнего изгиба тело и больше не отпускать. Но он прекрасно знает, что сейчас лучше даже не пытаться проделать что-либо подобное. Стоит только попробовать помешать Рику, и он зарычит, как потревоженный над добычей зверь. Это что-то безумно дикое и древнее, рядом с чем в моменты пускай и мимолетного гнева не хотелось бы оставлять открытым беззащитное брюхо, даже если твердо знаешь, что _оно_ не причинит вреда. А потому Дэрил делает то, что умеет лучше всего — терпит, игнорируя необходимость в гораздо большем, которая уже заставляет чуть ли не скулить. Но он сцепляет зубы и не позволяет голосу прорезать кажущийся теперь таким густым воздух комнаты, что бы там внизу и как долго ни происходило.  
      Когда кажется, что терпеть уже невозможно, он зажмуривается и запрокидывает голову, распахнув рот в беззвучном стоне. Растревоженная нижняя губа от укусов будто гудит, а в месте раны слегка отдает ноющей болью. Противоположные ощущения на разных полюсах его тела будто уравновешивают друг друга и, переплетаясь, порождают яркие искры, от которых поджимаются пальцы на ногах. В тот момент, когда горло оказалось открытым, Рик стремительным броском возник рядом и впился в него зубами, прихватывая кадык. Укус не настолько сильный, чтобы пошла кровь, но достаточный для того, чтобы искры взорвались настоящим ослепляющим на мгновение фейерверком, и Дэрил испускает придушенный вой, в котором даже сам не сразу узнаёт свой голос. Тело дергается от судороги, будто бы в момент укуса по нему пропустили электрический разряд, и Рик тут же разжимает челюсть и отпускает, довольно посмеиваясь. Конвульсия, будто первая большая волна, разбилась на прибой мелкой дрожи, поддержанный сбившимся дыханием, частым и рваным, как порывы ветра перед штормом. Дэрила уже знобит от выступившего пота, а может, скорее от дошедшего до предела напряжения, но он больше не цепляется за простынь, ведь похоже, что все силы разом покинули руки. И жарко, так жарко, что ладони и вся спина пылают, как угли, хотя откидывать и снимать уже больше нечего. И ему кажется, будто он сейчас просто умрёт, если дразнящая пытка продолжится.  
      В другое время он продержался бы дольше, он бы с радостью себя испытывал, дразнил и подзадоривал бы, кидая ответный вызов. Но сегодня все не как обычно, потому что все силы незаметно для них обоих выгорели, а то, что происходило сейчас — на самом деле открывшееся второе дыхание на пути к жизненно необходимому для помутневшего сознания глотку воздуха. К счастью, понимали это тоже оба, и пока Дэрил пытался совладать с пересохшим враз горлом и озвучить наконец, что ему требуется, Рик уже успел дотянуться до аптечки и, покопавшись в ней некоторое время, достал небольшой тюбик и плоский квадратик серебристой упаковки, который, не теряя больше времени, тут же вскрыл прямо зубами. Дэрил, в очередной раз восхитившись, усмехнулся, но, честное слово, разве можно было ожидать меньшей предусмотрительности от человека, который таскает с собой в переносном холодильнике запас пакетов с донорской кровью на всякий случай? Рик был параноиком, но за время их знакомства это качество всегда играло исключительно на общую пользу.  
      Они оба замирают, тяжело дыша, и то, что должно было стать мгновением, растягивается до такой степени, когда движение времени становится незаметным, взгляды, прикованные друг к другу, практически ощутимы, хоть в такой темноте на лице и не разобрать ничего, кроме темных провалов глубоких теней там, где должны быть глаза. У Рика за спиной дверной проем, и тусклый свет из окна окрашивает главную комнату в едва заметный синеватый оттенок серого, позволяя сознанию хоть как-то разграничить пространство вокруг. Оно дробится на полутона черноты, которые Дэрил уже наловчился немного различать. Рик весь - будто живой сгусток обретших плоть теней, его силуэт, как скала, резко выступает на более светлом фоне, и Дэрил сглатывает, потому что это опять оно, мать его, мимолётное _чудо_. Он прикрывает глаза, погружаясь в собственную темноту, но эта картина, на мгновение вспыхнув чуть ярче, всё ещё стоит перед внутренним взором, будто отпечатавшись на обратной стороне век, до тех пор, пока постепенно не растворяется, превращаясь в подобие заполненного помехами экрана на неработающем канале. Снова сделав глубокий вдох, он поспешно распахивает глаза, потому что вдруг накатила почти что приводящая в ужас необходимость насмотреться вдоволь, впрок, как будто можно не успеть этого сделать. К счастью, ощущение мимолетное и пропадает сразу же, когда становится понятно, что действительность, в отличие от оптической иллюзии, исчезать не собирается. Дэрил бездумно позволил едва заметному вздоху облегчения прокатиться по телу плавной волной. Это движение, сначала незаметное, дойдя до бедер, побудило их приподняться - медленно, но достаточно грубо протеревшись о чужой пах, всё ещё прикрытый тканью, чтобы на сей раз уже у обоих мужчин вырвался довольный стон.  
      Простреливший нижнюю часть тела спазм удовольствия заставил Дэрила на мгновение замереть, перевести давшее сбой дыхание. Но Рик уже подхватил движение, не позволяя ему оборваться: горячие ладони скользнули по бедрам и замерли аккурат под остро торчащими тазовыми косточками, устроившись там так легко и удобно, как совместившиеся детали, будто бы созданные друг для друга. С такой же лёгкостью Рику ложился в руки лишь приклад ружья или рукоять пистолета. Только вряд ли он когда-нибудь оглаживал курок большим пальцем. Эти руки, уверенно поддерживая, заставляют тело приподыматься всё выше и выше, до тех пор, пока Дэрил не опирается на постель только лопатками и кончиками пальцев на ногах. А потом и только лопатками, потому что Рику в какой-то момент приходится изменить положение рук: они теперь обхватывают, точно путы, вынуждают развести ноги шире. Сейчас он с лёгкостью мог бы при желании согнуть Дэрила пополам, но не спешит с этим — он торопится заклеймить несколькими влажными поцелуями оказавшуюся в его полном распоряжении внутреннюю сторону бедер. При мысли о том, какими могли бы быть ощущения в этот момент, если бы Рик не сбрил бороду, по влажной спине пробегает озноб восторга. Как и по плечам, медленно растекаясь и постепенно обращаясь в жар. Их бы рефлекторно передернуло от удовольствия, не будь они сейчас единственной точкой опоры для своего хозяина. Дэрил никогда не чувствовал себя более открытым и беззащитным, чем в этом положении. И, что самое странное, ни паники, ни злости это осознание с собой не приносило. Он просто делает глубокий вдох и запрокидывает руки над головой. Верхняя часть подушки и изголовье кровати приятно холодят кожу, настолько приятно для обострившихся ощущений, что результатом даже такой мелочи становится снова закушенная губа и тихое шипение, которое тут же ломается, становясь невольным вскриком, когда правое бедро обжигает очередным резким укусом в опасной близости от паха. В этот момент Дэрилу даже мерещится, будто у него что-то со зрением, будто бы вспышка боли на секунду позволяет ему лучше видеть в темноте. Но когда подобное повторяется снова уже без настолько острых манипуляций над кожей (если не считать процесс тщательного вылизывания пострадавшего места, которое теперь просто немного ноет), он понимает, что причина всего лишь в начинающейся грозе.  
      Дневной штиль наконец-то сменился ветром, решившим навести в небе свой собственный порядок. Ватные тучи собирались разродиться чем-то посерьезней простого ливня, но пока что по окнам ничто не барабанило, только яркие зарницы беззвучно осветляли дверной проём и лежащую за ним комнату с диваном и телевизором, на пару мгновений превращая их из невнятных нагромождений теней в самих себя.  
      В отличие от них, Рик так и оставался непроглядным темным силуэтом, и Дэрил уже не был уверен в ясности собственного сознания, потому что оно, переполненное ощущениями, выдавало слишком уж фантасмагорические ассоциации. Ночь преобразила его Бога, позволила увидеть то, что было скрыто днём. Тот двигался в удивительной гармонии со вспышками снаружи, будто бы стихия на самом деле была подвластна его воле, будто бы она лишь _атрибут_. Это почти напоминало танец. Чтобы очаровать или заворожить, Дэрил не уверен, только кожа на месте укуса ещё не успела высохнуть, когда его пах наконец начало обволакивать влажным жаром. Чужие губы двигались медленно, но неумолимо, как прибывающая в прилив вода. И даже если бы ему пришло в голову попытаться дернуться или закрыться, всё равно ничего бы не получилось — хватка у Рика хоть и бережная, но крепкая. От его тела идет такой жар, особенно там, где они соприкасаются, что ощущение прилива только нарастает, придавая Дэрилу уверенность, что стоит лишь немного подождать, и Бог поглотит его тело полностью, растворит в себе. Эта дикая мысль вызывала приятное покалывание у него внизу живота, но заслуга явно принадлежала не только ей. Он даже не сразу заметил скользнувший в него влажный от смазки палец, настолько хорошо это ощущение вписывалось в его невольную фантазию. К первому вскоре присоединился второй, и Дэрил хрипло, низко застонал, отчаянно попробовав двинуться навстречу, хоть и был уверен, что вряд ли что-нибудь получится. Но и дальше стойко сохранять спокойствие под слаженной работой губ и пальцев Рика было уже невозможно.  
      Дыхание то и дело спотыкалось, вырываясь шумными и отрывистыми выдохами, и чем громче оно становилось, всё больше походя на отчаянные хрипы, тем сильней набирала обороты за окном буря. Дождя всё ещё не было, но и без него гроза справлялась с лихвой. Гром опаздывал настолько, что между первой вспышкой и его появлением успевали мигнуть ещё две. С каждым разом это время всё сильнее сокращалось, отдельные молнии сливались в целые цепи, словно огромные рождественские гирлянды, и звуки их ударов раскатывались по небу так долго, что их можно было принять за эхо горного обвала. Но если бы Дэрила спросили, как этот звук мог бы выглядеть, он представил бы вытянутый, стремительно наливающийся кровью синяк. Чем дальше от места удара, тем медленней меняется цвет кожи, пока не прекращает это делать совсем, как и постепенно смолкающий грохот у них над головой.  
      Кровать от него дрожит, весь дом сотрясается, отдаваясь легкой заложенностью в ушах. Будто бы сама земля гудит, а Дэрил ощущает эту дрожь у себя в костях. Он как оголенный провод и больше не в состоянии сдерживать полузадушенные стоны, как бы сильно ни закусывал губы, да и не хочет этого. Рик наконец отпускает его, ставшего дрожащим месивом перевозбужденных нервов, бережно опускает обратно на постель и подается вперед для того, чтобы заботливо отвести от глаз намокшие от пота волосы. А потом резко зарывается в них пальцами и зажимает в кулаке, до боли оттягивая в сторону. Эта боль не похожа на моментальную вспышку укуса, но отрезвляет ничуть не хуже, успев вырвать невольный вскрик. Дэрил будто приходит в себя, выныривает из заволокшего голову тумана и делает несколько размеренных вдохов в попытке хотя бы слегка успокоить дыхание. Рик следит за ним не отрываясь, быть может даже не моргая, и не ослабляет хватку до тех пор, пока не замечает какое-то изменение, которое приходится ему по душе. Он склоняется ещё ближе, избавляясь от последнего расстояния между их лицами. Последовавший за этим поцелуй настолько нежен, что можно подумать, будто Рик извиняется, но это не так. Он никогда не извиняется за подобное, потому что делает только то, что надо сделать, что требуется Дэрилу.  
      Он всё так же текуче подаётся вперёд, плотнее прижимаясь и крепко обвивает руками своего охотника, не оставляя ему другого выбора, кроме как точно так же прильнуть в ответ, протеревшись коленями по едва влажным бокам. Рик не дает ему откинуться на подушки, надежно поддерживая за спину, и то и дело слегка сжимает пальцы левой руки, слегка царапая заметно выступающие при такой позе позвонки. Движения посылают приятный бодрящий мороз по шкуре, от которого Дэрил тихо шипит, но всё же не отвлекаясь тянется рукой к паху, где их тела плотно прижаты, потому что и дальше терпеть сводящее с ума трение чужих бедер больше невозможно. Рик слегка отводит их и не мешает ему, впервые за ночь позволяя сделать что-то самостоятельно. Дэрил даже не заметил, когда тот успел снять бельё и нацепить содержимое серебристой упаковки, настолько сильным до сего момента был отрыв от реальности. В прежние времена его одолела бы жуть при мысли, что кто-то способен стать причиной подобного состояния. Сейчас кажется, что эти страхи имели значение только в прошлой жизни. А теперь простая истина состоит в том, что ему и не требуется беспокоиться, что происходит вокруг в такие моменты. По крайне мере, не в этот раз.  
      Всё, что от него сейчас требуется, это твёрдая рука, которая верно задаст направление и не дрогнет в тот момент, когда бедра Рика двинутся навстречу. Они оба замирают на несколько долгих мгновений, когда снова оказываются тесно прижатыми друг к другу, и Дэрил шумно выдыхает рванувшийся из груди клокочущий, глухой, практически звериный звук удовлетворения и запрокидывает голову. Теперь он имеет полное право вернуться к своей абсолютной концентрации на ощущениях — Рик не будет приводить его в чувство. Движения поначалу замедленные, будто сонные, будто продираешься через толщу воды, преодолевая её сопротивление, но уже довольно скоро Дэрил окончательно перестает следить за громкостью своих криков. Раз уж Рик смог беспрепятственно разворотить квартиру, то на такую мелочь и вовсе вряд ли кто-то обратит внимание, даже если услышит. Да и заглушить шум грозы они не были в состоянии, вместо этого создавая с ней такой превосходный дуэт, первородную мелодию, что Рика продирал озноб восторга от каждой её ноты. Он чувствовал, как покалывает кожа от затылка и вдоль всего позвоночника, и позволял своему разуму на несколько мгновений затеряться в обманчивом ощущении, будто это прорастающая шерсть. Его толчки наращивали темп, подстраиваясь под буйство стихии, а затем и успевший охрипнуть голос присоединился к общему хору.  
      Дэрил будто бы этого и ждал, сгребая его в захват рук, вцепившись в плечи и спину, будто боялся упасть. Но Рик и не позволил бы подобному случиться. Их взгляды пересекаются, и Дэрил _просит разрешения_ , пока еще находится в состоянии говорить. Он замечает, как у Рика в ответ на это слегка приоткрываются губы и ловит сорвавшийся с них резкий не то выдох, не то хрип — свидетельство того, насколько сильно и глубоко его собственное влияние на другого мужчину. Это довольно странное, нереальное ощущение, к которому Дэрил всё никак не может окончательно привыкнуть, полностью осознать и принять. Но оно есть, и оно правдиво, об этом невозможно забыть, ведь подобные напоминания случаются постоянно. Вся эта квартира — одно большое напоминание. В такие моменты Дэрил думает, что даже, кажется, понимает, в чём же суть и важность этого самого равенства, которое ему мечтают подарить. И дарят, даже если он сам этого не замечает.  
      Голос у Рика изломанный, как сухой хворост, больше похожий на рычание, но ничего слаще Дэрил никогда в жизни не слышал, особенно, когда этот голос говорит ему, отвечая на мольбу: «Да, сделай это для меня».  
      Он коротко скулит с отчаянной решимостью, обхватывает Рика коленями за бока и держится так до тех пор, пока хватает сил. Пока идеальный ритм не дает первые сбои, отчаянные и резкие, пока стремящимся крепче переплестись телам не начинает требоваться больше точек опоры, будь то их собственные руки с до боли сцепленными в замок пальцами, изножье, жалобно скрипящее каждый раз, когда в него упираются, или же прохудившийся матрас, пружины которого так адски скрежещут, что могут заглушить даже звуки грозы. Простынь, уже давно насквозь вымокшая и смявшаяся, не выдерживает совместного натиска их ступней и коленей — она в конце концов с пронзительным треском рвется в нескольких местах, но они этого не замечают, потому что совместный хриплый вопль куда громче. Обессилевшие, оба лежат, не в состоянии больше двинуться, и через какое-то время засыпают, даже не подумав о том, чтобы попробовать распутаться.  
      Наутро о прошедшей грозе уже ничто не напоминало, будто она была чьим-то мимолетным кошмаром. Дэрил проспал уборку, но ничуть не расстроился по этому поводу: в конце концов, ему было поручено отдохнуть, а уж это он выполнил на совесть.  
      Комнату было не узнать. Она не стала выглядеть лучше или чище — в этом ей уже не помог бы и целый отряд первоклассных уборщиков — однако, не осталось ни намека на то, что ещё вчера тут царил колоссальный разгром. В воздухе стояла раздражавшая ноздри вонь чистящего средства. Пока Дэрил принимал душ и поглощал на завтрак содержимое очередного пакета с фастфудом, спальня успела приобрести аналогичный вид и запах. Закончив, он обнаружил Рика стоящим у кровати с отрешенным видом. Можно было подумать, что его взгляд интенсивно буравит матрас в надежде, что с тем сейчас что-нибудь произойдет. И, похоже, так оно и было, потому что в какой-то момент Рик достал нож и буквально выпотрошил его, срезав ткань и искромсав наполнитель — на постели осталась только нижняя часть, похожая теперь на скорбные останки. А потом сжег всё, что добыл из этой старой развалюхи, в металлическом мусорном ведре, которое, очевидно, являлось самой дорогой вещью в этой квартире, наряду с телевизором и унитазом.  
      Сумки начали переносить не раньше, чем огонь в импровизированном очаге окончательно умер оттого, что ему нечего больше было сжирать.  
      Дом находился на северной окраине, но им надо было на юго-запад, поэтому пришлось выезжать пораньше и пробираться через весь город, чтобы уже за 5 миль до его границы встрять в пробку. А через час и за одну милю до Рик наконец велел ему забираться в багажник. Дэрил на удивление ловко и быстро перелез со своего места к задним сидениям, откинул их спинки и уже особо не торопясь пристроился в пространстве, оставшемся до плотно утрамбованных сумок. Там даже был расстелен плед, и еще один лежал свернутым на случай надобности. Под головой в качестве подушки лежала матерчатая сумка с на удивление аккуратно сложенным постельным бельем. Пусть оно и пришло в полнейшую негодность, но Рик не оставил в квартире ни единого клочка мусора гипотетической экспертизе на поживу. Это уже не походило ни на передачу для охотников, ни на криминальную мистику, ни даже на лихой детектив. Скорей уж на крутой боевик, если бы это была чья-нибудь другая жизнь. Дэрилу же, похоже, досталась знаменитая французская комедия, потому что в этом багажнике он не то что спать, жить бы смог. Но жаловаться ему было совершенно не на что — Рик постарался обеспечить в столь нестандартном месте максимальный комфорт. Машина то неторопливо катилась, то останавливалась на несколько мгновений. Для многих подобный темп поездки в пускай и обустроенном, но всё-таки душноватом багажнике оказался бы не очень приятным, но Рик вёл так плавно, что Дэрил, прикрыв глаза, смог представить над головой не обитую мягким покрытием металлическую крышу, а высокое сияющее небо, а вокруг — нежно накатывающие волны. Шум дороги и работающих механизмов под капотом стал их голосом, приглушенное мурлыканье приемника — песнями, доносимыми ветром. Водная гладь, насколько хватало глаз в любую сторону, умиротворенная и теплая. По крайней мере, именно подобные ощущения Дэрил себе представлял.  
      «Волны» становились длиннее, качали реже, пока совсем не исчезли. Дэрил даже не сразу заметил, когда это произошло, пока Рик не дал знать, что можно выбираться. Он чувствовал себя так, будто вылез из логова после зимней спячки — встрепанный, не до конца контролирующий каждое движение и со слегка ватной головой. Но свежий, прохладный воздух из открытого настежь окна довольно быстро привел его в чувство. Слух сам собой выхватил строчку из песни, которую сейчас проигрывал приёмник: _«Больше никогда» - в прошлый раз ты клялся в этом._  
      Больше никогда он не позволит полиции себя поймать.  
      Чем дальше они отъезжали от города, тем проще было поверить, что Одноглазый — просто мифический персонаж, который взаправду исчезнет, если постараться его забыть. Этот соблазн был слишком велик, и Дэрил не мог не злиться на себя за то, что маячившая на горизонте весьма скорая возможность оказаться дома — а домом он мог считать всё, что стояло бы посреди леса и на данный момент являлось их пристанищем — настолько притупляла его чувство осторожности. А меж тем мироздание, или, скорее, он сам, неосознанно обращая внимание на «знаки», вполне ясно его предупреждало не поддаваться ложному чувству безопасности. Досада оставляла горький привкус во рту, будто бы Одноглазый опять потоптался грязными ботинками по одной из немногих очень важных для Дэрила вещей. Охота на медведя, значит?.. Медведя ловят на падаль. И арбалетом тут не обойдешься — нужны нарезной ствол и оптика. И это, к сожалению, не самая сложная часть.  
      Но пока что чёрт с ним. Штат они покидали той же дорогой, которой в него приехали. Теперь вокруг Западная Вирджиния, можно спокойно вернуться в небольшую хижину, которую они отыскали и превратили во временный склад по пути в Мэриленд. Отдохнуть там пару дней и собраться, чтобы двинуться дальше. Только вот куда дальше — неизвестно. Рик до сих пор не сказал, а значит, и сам не знал. Где будет безопасней? Где будет удобней?  
             _«Куда же ты направлялся, турист?»_  
      Дэрил слегка нахмурился. Хм, на первый взгляд идея казалась полнейшим идиотизмом, но, возможно, только на первый. В конце концов, почему бы и нет? Вряд ли там станут искать. _По крайней мере, уж точно не до нужного им момента._ Вокруг полно дичи и такие леса, что они хоть целую зиму могут оттуда носа не показывать. И раз уж такое дело, то, чёрт подери, кто сказал, что та шутка, которую он придумал, чтобы поиздеваться над теряющим терпение ФБРовцем, обязана оставаться шуткой? Почему бы заодно не отдохнуть? Тем более, что там же, менее чем в двух часах езды, находится Стерджис, и Дэрил совсем не был бы против оказаться там во время местного байкерского ралли.  
      Он так крепко задумался, увлеченный стремительно набиравшими ход мыслями, которые так удачно складывались, будто кусочки хитрой головоломки, что обратил внимание на окружение и резко вскинул голову только когда услышал, что зовут по имени.  
      - Хэй, - голос Рика оставался легким и беззаботным, но во взгляде виднелось беспокойство. - О чём думаешь?  
      Дэрил ответил не сразу, подыскивая нужные слова:  
      - Когда-нибудь бывал в Южной Дакоте?  
      - Южная Дакота? - Рик давненько не выглядел таким удивленным, и Дэрил вдруг понял, что соскучился по этому его выражению. Слишком уж редкое и, вместе с тем, приятное, потому что он легко улыбается, и улыбка достигает глаз, словно бы озаряя всё лицо. - Нет, не доводилось.  
      - Мне тоже. Поехали туда? - Дэрил довольно, от всей души потянулся. - У меня большие планы на гору Рашмор...


End file.
